UnexpectEdd
by darkskyslove
Summary: The gay closet nerd ends up in a room with his bully whom he loves but is dating Marie, they wake up and Kevin bolts. Edd is confused but cant help wanting Kevin even more. This is the story of them finding not only love but themselves. Smut, lots and lots of smut, YAIO! BOYXBOY you dont like dont read it! REVERSE KEVEDD
1. Chapter 1

**Started this new story… let me know what you think… not all the chapters will be this long but I like it… I don't know if I will continue it though so please tell me what you thin.. thanks!**

**Chapter 1**

**Kevin's POV**

'Oh my fucking god my head hurts like fuck!' I thought as I shifted but then I froze with the feeling of someone's arm around me and tucked into my back. I opened my eyes and after a bit was able focus. I look around and the memories flood back to me about the party I didn't want to go to and I am trying to figure out where I am now. I look to floor and I see my red quiz bowl hat and then I look down at the hand around me and I feel panic course through me. I slowly turn my head around and my suspicion is confirmed I turn back around and suppress a groan. I slowly move my hand down to move his arm to lift it off of me when I realize that I am naked. I slide his arm off my waist and I slowly creep off the bed. As I stand up he shifts but I think he is still asleep. I find my pants and I pull them up, throwing my hat on my head and just grabbing my shirt, I make sure I have my phone and everything else.

As soon as I open the door it fucking creaks open and I whip around to see Eddward jump up and look at me. He looks confused and down at his naked body before looking up at me with shock. I sigh.

"Look, I don't know what happened, and I would extremely prefer neither I nor anyone else in the world finds out." I say before leaving the room closing the door behind me. I feel myself start to panic when I realize my ass hurts and being a closet homosexual I don't want anyone to know anything about what just happened with Eddward. Especially since he is my bully and it just makes no sense since he is dating Marie Kanker. He is not gay and I mean I have had a crush on Eddward but that was… well no I just want to go home.

I look around trying to find my way out when I hear Eddward yell my name I full on panic and I flee down the hallway to the stairs. I pull my white shirt on as I make it down the stairs and outside to my bike. I fiddle with my keys before getting on my motorcycle and getting it started with just enough time to see Eddward make his way angrily towards me. I kick the bike into gear without my helmet, I just want to fucking get away. I make my way home from the house but instead of going inside of my house I park the bike and go over to Nazz's house and knock. Nazz answers and she looks at me funny.

"You look like shit…" Nazz says. She didn't go to the party, fucking Nat did and I don't even know where he is.

"I feel like it, can I come in?" I ask and she nods, moving out of the way. She heads to the kitchen to get me stuff to make me feel better and I smile at her motherly behavior. I decide to tell her about the night before, but don't mention Edds name.

**Eddwards POV**

"I do not want to be at this party." I say as I look over to Jimmy and Jonny and sigh. They are having fun and trying to get me to drink. I just had a huge argument over something absolutely ridiculous with Marie and I am in a bad mood. Finally after being asked to many times I grab the alcohol and start to drink. After a few to many I see my little Pumpkin stager upstairs. I decide to follow him, after I see someone else follow him and through my impaired judgment I stop and hear him talking to someone else.

"Just cause I'm fucking gay does not mean I am going to fuck you! You stupid dick!" I hear Kevin say and then there is a loud smack and a thump. I open the door in time to see one of the bigger football players holding Kevin down trying to force himself on him. Before actually thinking, which really confuses me now, I punch him on the side of the head and he stagers away before trying to attack me back. It takes all but a few seconds for him to register who I am and back off, and out the door. I smile and go close and lock the door. I turn back around to where Kevin is holding his face and staring at me in shock. I smile and walk over to him sitting next to him and pull him close, coddling him.

"Are you ok Pumpkin?" I ask and I feel him stiffen in my hold before relaxing and grasping on to me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Y-yea I am o-ok." He says stuttering. We sit there quietly before I hear him take a quick intake and he shift off of me and to the farthest corner of the bed. I mourn the loss of him immediately but I don't say anything as I watch him. He is quiet and trembling for a little bit before I decide to ask the question that has been nagging me.

"Does this happen often?" he jerks his head up at me like he is just remembering I am there and he sighs.

"I don't want other people to know I am gay, but…" he pauses and shutters a little and the urge to go comfort him comes crashing into me, but I set it aside to analyze later. He continues "Trey just started to take advantage of me when I get dragged to these party's…. Or in school, or whenever he can get me alone really… but there is nothing I can do because he is so big…" he starts sobbing and I crawl over to him and hold him again. However this time he wraps his arms around my neck, straddling me, sobbing into my neck and shoulder. I have my arms wrapped around his waist and I am rubbing little circles on his back. All I can think about is how I desperately want to hurt Trey the linebacker but I don't want to leave Kevin alone. After about ten minutes Kevin has stopped crying and is just holding on to me and I have never felt so comfortable. Even when I am with Marie, and I never thought I could be that comfortable either. After another five minutes Kevin finally sighs and gets up off me sitting next to me on the bed.

"You can beat me up now if you want. I won't fight back." He states and I look over to him. He is picking at his hands and I smile again. I wrap my arm around his shoulders, he flinches and I pull him closer. He places his hand on my thigh and I feel a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I've been horny before but this? I don't even know…

"I will not hurt you Pumpkin." I say and I move him back up so he is straddling me again. When he speaks I can smell the alcohol on him.

"I know how much you hate me and it hurts… more than anything. I don't care that others don't like me but you….." He mumbles trailing off and I think he is just drunk rambling but I still question what he says.

"Why does it hurt Pumpkin?" I ask.

"I love when you call me that. Even if it is used harshly, I just love when you say it." He says instead. Trying to steer him back to the previous conversation I continue.

"Why does how I think of you hurt you?" I ask again.

"Because you're not supposed to love someone who hates you so much." He says quietly. I freeze. Love? Even Marie hasn't said anything about love and we have been together for three years now. Love? No one has told me they loved me in… actually he didn't say he loved me….

"Do-do you love me Pumpkin?" I ask, holding my breath.

"I-I…" he stops and leans back looking at me. "I shouldn't tell you, this will be bad." He says and tries to move off me but I hold him tight.

"I really, really need to know Pumpkin." And I realize that that is true. I have to know how he feels. I have to know if he loves me… like I won't feel complete without knowing someone loves me. My mother and father are gone all the time and have even stopped leaving me sticky notes a long time ago. I just want someone to love me.

"Yes. I love you, I love everything about you. I love how brilliant you are. I love your stupid hat…." He says touching my hat "I love your beautiful ocean eyes. Your stupid gap tooth smile and your voice." He sighs like a school girl, placing his head back into the crook of my neck. "I know he's kind of an ass, I never understood why Eddward picked on me, but I love him all the same. He's just an amazing guy, and I don't even know everything about him at all." He nuzzles my neck, talking like I am not here. "I would do anything to get him to love me. But even just a one night stand with him would make me happy."

I feel my cock twitch and grow, and Kevin feels it too. "Pumpkin," I say and I shift a little. "I am sorry but it seems my erection is straining against my pants. I need to shift." I say and feel a slight blush. Instead of getting off, Kevin grinded his pelvis against my cock and I groaned slightly. He giggled and slid off of me. I was about to adjust my pants with my hand when Kevin grabbed my arms and pinned them down.

"Don't move them, got it?" he asked and I nodded my head, swallowing thickly. For the first time I don't mind being told what to do. He places his hand on my bulge and I jerk into the touch. He grins and gets my pants off and boxers, then my shirt. Placing my hands back against the wall he grabs my cock in his hand and squeezes, I never knew Kevin to be so aggressive. I gasp and groan as he slowly strokes up and down. I try to jerk into his hand but he doesn't let me, instead he crawls up to me, still holding my cock, and kisses me timidly. I press into the kiss and I love every minute of it. 'Why am I letting this happen. I am not gay.' He slides his hand up to the head of my shaft and I gasp, I think he did that on purpose to deepen the kiss. We tongue wrestle for a while before he finally breaks the kiss to breath. He then brings his head down to where he has been slowly rubbing me and the flicks his tongue against the tip. I let out an undignified squeak and he wraps his lips around the head, slowly swirling and caressing it with his tongue.

I groan and run my fingers under his hat and through his hair. It is surprisingly soft and I grasp the strands. He moans on my cock and I smile pushing him down, getting into control. I move his head up and down, pushing him down further each time till he can't take any more of my length. He takes a lot of it and then uses his hand as a guide while pumping my throbbing cock. After a few more pumps I tug on his hair to bring his lips to mine, I can't even be bothered to think about the germs and where his lips just were, I just needed to feel his lips on mine. I slide my hand down his waist and pull him closer to me when I realize he is still fully clothed. I break the kiss.

"This won't be all about me Pumpkin." I say and he gives a happy sigh at the name. I lean down kissing his neck with my arms around him I hold him while I mark his pale freckled flesh. I have the need to let him and everyone else knows he is mine, he is taken. He moans into my hat while his hand clenches on my cock. I slide my hands under his shirt and up his sides pushing him away, he whines and I chuckle. I pull his shirt up and off, throwing it to the ground with his hat. As soon as I pull it off he wraps his arms back around my neck and comes back for a kiss. This one is electrifying and I wrap my own arms around his torso, touching and rubbing circles over his soft skin. I run my hand down and his hard cock bumps my hand and I freeze. I feel the panic start to bubble in my mind and I push Kevin away.

"Hey what the…" Kevin says as he sits confused. I back away losing any composure I had.

"w-what are we d-doing." I ask, blaming the alcohol for anything happening.

"Honestly I-I am n-not sure…" Kevin says and looks back up at me, his eyes are a mixture of lust, confusion, and terrified. He probably assumes ill hurt him.

"I-I am… not gay." I mumble loudly looking at my hands in front of me. I feel Kevin shift on the bed and then he grasps my chin pulling it up to look at him roughly, while his other hand grasps my cock.

"Then who the hell is this for?" he asks and his face is red, fire in his eyes. He is mad, but why? I haven't done any…. I have done a lot. I hesitantly inch in to his face but he doesn't move. I reach up and grasp his shoulders pulling him in for a kiss and he only resists for a second before melting into me. I break the kiss and mutter "for you" and he kisses me hard shoving his tongue in my mouth and we duel for domination. I give in and hold him closer as we make out. I run my hand back down his side and to his pants button. I unbutton and unzip his pants pulling them down along with his briefs. His cock is pulled down until the constricting clothes let it loose and it bounces up and I break the kiss looking down. Never in my life have I wanted something in my mouth more than I do now.

"Did you sanitize yourself today Pumpkin?" I ask and Kevin puurs a yes. I smile and push him off his knees so he is lying back again. I unsteadily wrap my fingers around his cock. He groans and I grin, I lean down and do what he did with his mouth, trying to remember what made it feel so good to me. He gasps when my warm mouth encases his shaft and he jerks into my mouth, I was ready for it though and held him down. I suck and play with him for a little bit, loving his moans and gasps till he mutters something that makes my dick twitch.

"God damn it Eddward, I just want you inside me now!" I pull my mouth off of his cock.

"Language Kevin." I say and sit up. I am not sure how to proceed, I know how gay men do it, but I am pretty sure I need to prepare him and I do not want to admit that I don't know how. However, Kevin seems to have it covered as he reaches down into his pants, pulling out lube and a condom. He looks up at me and smiles.

"We uh, don't have to do this you know?" he says and that seems to give me what I need because I pull him up and kiss his lips before replying.

"I really want to. Just tell me what I need to do so I don't hurt you." He blushes.

"It's ok, ill prepare myself" he says and coats his fingers with the little packet. He gets up on his knees and reaches around to his ass. I watch his face as he does this and after a few seconds his face contorts to something pleasurable and I don't know how I have ever lived without seeing the beauty and just pure sexiness in this boy. The face he makes has me utterly breathless and I just watch as he plays with himself. Finally he removes his hand and takes a few breaths. Opening his eyes he smiles at me.

"I am ready now, how do you… want me?" he asks and I think about it.

"I'd prefer you on top so I know I am not to hurt you." I reply and he nods, pushing me down so I lay on my back. He climbs on top of me and straddles me, his ass grazing my cock and it twitches. He leans down and kisses me before doing anything more.

"Don't worry Eddward, I'll make this feel good for you too." He whispers seductively into my ear before he reaches around to grab my cock and guide it to his hole. I feel my head touch his tight hole and he takes a deep relaxing breath before sliding down on it. He slides all the way down and as he is panting and trying to relax I realize the condom is still in my hand. I never put it on, but I can't care enough to fix it. What is done is done. I look up to Kevin trying my best not to move when I see little tears in his eyes, I look up confused.

"Are you ok Pumpkin?" I ask him, whipping away the tears. He scowls at me shifting his hips. I hiss as he replies.

"Don't pretend to fucking care." I look at him with a rather shocked face. "Let's just do this" he says and leans up and falls back on my cock and my eyes white out with pleasure. I've never been in something so tight and the strangled groan that comes out of my mouth is cut off by Kevin rocking up and down on my cock. I open my closed eyes to watch Kevin and it is amazing, he is panting and groaning and the way he is moving makes him look like an angel. Everything else is phased out and it's like there is a white light around him. I lean up grabbing his shoulders and pulling him down for a bruising kiss, he breaks first and keeps moving. His hand leaves my chest and he starts stroking his own cock. I reach up with my hand and smack his hand away, he growls at me and I replace my hand on his cock and he reciprocates with a low moan that sends shivers down my skin. I slide my hand up and down his cock, loving how it randomly twitches.

"Oh damn, Edd. You feel a-amazing." Kevin murmurs and at the sound of my name I feel myself getting close to cumming.

"Kevin, you're so tight and I find that I might…." I start but he leans down and kisses me.

"Just shut up and cum baby." He says and jerks his eyes open while falling back on my cock. I moan and he apologizes.

"S-sorry I didn't-" he tries.

"Say it again Pumpkin, talk to me" I say instead and he grins wildly.

"Your cock feels so amazing inside me baby." He says and accompanies it with a rock of his hips. Up and down on my cock.

"Say my name Pumpkin." I moan and stroke his cock faster. His breath hitches before he replies.

"Eddward. That feels so good Edd. Please make me cum baby." He moans and I start thrusting up into him and I hit his prostate resulting in him gasping and groaning. "Again Edd please!" he yells and I angle myself to hit the same spot again and again. Continuing this as I stroke his shaft.

"Edd, baby I'm going to cum." He says.

"Let it all out!" I reply and stroke faster. After a strangled moan Kevin cums screaming my name. His ass clenches on my cock which pulls me over the brink with his moan and I cum inside him as well. After a few gasping breaths Kevin slides off of me and lays beside me. I curl my arm around him and wrap him in close to my side. He sighs and tentatively places his hand on my chest. I grab the edge of the blinked and wipe his cum off of my stomach and his and he nods a thanks. He takes a breath to talk and I shake my head.

"Let's just sleep Pumpkin." I say and he nods again. I roll to my side and he curls into my chest and it is just so perfect, and I haven't felt so happy before.

I hear a creak and I jolt up looking around and the first thing I see is Kevin trying to sneak out. But before I can say anything he sighs.

"Look, I don't know what happened, and I would extremely prefer neither I nor anyone else in the world finds out." He says and leaves shutting the door. It takes all but a second for me to get my clothes on and checking for my stuff I run outside looking for him. I don't want it to be over. I wanted more. I run outside but he is already on his bike. I scowl and head to him but he starts it and leaves. I stand there analyzing what is going on. And I start walking home thinking of everything that happened.

I make it into my home and after showering and making food I sit down and think about what I need to do next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Kevin's POV**

It's the third day of school and I have done a good job of avoiding Eddward so far, even in the three classes we have together. After this week, we don't have to stay for study hall though and as long as I can keep my grades up I can leave. We have first homeroom together, and calculus, I can manage around him. The first day was harder than I thought to escape him but now it is Friday and I can go hide in my room till Monday after this.

"What do you think Kevin?" Nazz asks me, bringing me out of my daydream.

"Think of what?" I ask, and she sighs at me. I told her what happened that night, she is the only one who knows I am gay, well except Eddward now, but she does not know it was Edd and that I will keep to my grave, if not for my sake then for his.

"About the mo…vie…." She pauses, and I look up at her from the floor. She gives me an apologetic look and turns around and runs. I am beyond confused until I feel warm breath on my neck I freeze instantly.

"You have been avoiding me Pumpkin." Eddward whispers into my ear.

"M-maybe you s-should take the h-hint then." I stutter, and he forces my back up against the locker next to me. He grins while closing in on my ear.

"I am not particularly skilled at taking hints. How about you tell me right now." He whispers and I shudder again. I sigh and look down, absolutely defeated.

"Why can't you just forget it ever happened?" I say and look back up at him. "Why don't you just go to Marie, i'm sure she will help you forget." I finish with anger in my voice I didn't realize I had. I had thought a lot over these few days, and I loved what happened but I know it wont turn to anything more, so I am stuck wanting to forget, and wanting more. Eddward leans back and gives me a quizzical look.

"What makes you think Marie could top what we had." Eddward says and backs up walking away. I stand there with my mouth open utterly confused, watching him walk away.

"You should close your mouth before the flies make it their home." Nat says and I turn to him closing my mouth with a snap. "So what did Edd do this time to give you that face?" Nat says.

"O-oh, nothing" I finish with a whisper and continue on to class. What did he mean by that? Does this mean he likes me? Could this mean….no Kevin, stop. He was just trying to play with your head.

**Eddward's POV**

Sitting in calculus with Kevin is pure torture. All I can think of is that idiotic geek, think of how ridiculous that sweater is and how soft his hair is, and his lips. 'Eddward, concentrate on something else.' I think as I look away from Kevin and down to my empty desk. I never need to pay attention because I already know most this information. I just come to school to patronize the system. I smirk when I see Kevin glance at the clock for the hundredth time. It is almost lunch, and I have decided that I was going to sit next to him, and his friends, I will try to be nice but well, we will see what happens. This is all a little game to me, and seeing him squirm around is a lot of fun.

Finally, the bell rings and Kevin bolts out of the room like a bat out of hell. I smile to myself. 'Aww pumpkin, you can't get away that easily.' I think and head to the cafeteria. By the time, I get there Kevin, Nazz, Nat, and Rolf are sitting at the table. There is a spot next to Rolf, right in front of Kevin, so without hesitation I walk over and slide myself into the seat, leaning my shoulder against the wall. Nat has an angry face, Nazz is suspicious, Rolf decides to ignore me, but Kevin, his face is my favorite. He has an utterly speechless mixed with shock face on. I smile at him, then look to everyone else.

"You may continue with your endeavor, I will not bother you." I say and pull out my phone, texting Marie that we need to talk this weekend if she was available. The silence is aggravating as I lift up my head and it seems the whole cafeteria is looking at our table.

"Problem?" I bellow, and everyone turns back to their respective people, probably to gossip, I smirk to myself and look back to Kevin. He has an exceptionally angry face on, and he is blushing something fierce.

"Eddward, can I talk to you, over there." He motions with his head and goes to stand up. I shrug my shoulders and get up to follow him. He pulls me around the corner so no one can see us and throws his hands in the air.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing!" He hisses quietly and I shrug my shoulders before leaning against the wall.

"Thought I would annoy my favorite geek for a bit. That a problem?" I ask, and he leans against the wall in defeat.

"Just tell me," he says and looks up at me, and the pathetic look cuts straight to my ice heart, melting it just a little. "Why are you doing this to me? Why can't you just call me a fag, smack me around and just go?" He asked, and I just stare at him. Show weakness or be an ass? If I be an ass he might not stick with me, I should pick my battles and show weakness this time.

"Honestly, I don't know Pumpkin. I just can't let this go, whatever this is," I say with a flippant hand movement. "And I just.." I pause thinking, I look up at Kevin and stare into his jade green eyes. "I will make no promises, but I would appreciate us to not go back to just the shark and the minnow." I finish holding out my hand. Kevin stares at me, skepticism, suspicion, and what I hope is hopefulness in his eyes before he shakes my hand with a sigh.

"Ok, but stay here while I attempt to explain why you are going to sit with us today." He says and walks back to the table. I smirk and then feel someone behind me, I whip around and see Jonny and Jimmy, both scowling at me. I stand to a full stature and look at them.

"Problem?" I ask.

"Yea, actually there is. What are you doing sitting with the dweebs?" Jonny says, and I get up close, silently threatening him. He shrinks back, and I smirk.

"What I do is my own business, however if you must know, I have calculus with the geek. And teacher wants us to work together." I finish hoping they buy the lie, but I don't genuinely care. Jimmy looks at me skeptically and Jonny stands back up holding plank.

"Fine whatever, come on Jonny, Sarah will start to scream if we don't get to her." Jimmy says and I nod my head at him, acknowledging his escape. Jimmy is remarkably perceptive and probably knows more about any of us than even any of us know of ourselves. I turn back around and walk over to the geek table, sitting down in my spot left vacant I look at Kevin.

"Everything is acceptable over hear I take it?" I ask and he nods his head looking down at his sandwich.

"So, what kind of assignment is it you both have to work on that requires you to sit with us." I look to Kevin and he sighs looking exasperated.

"Nazz don't be so rude." He says, and I look back to her with a smirk.

"I am just asking a simple question, I am sure the genius can answer this." She says as she turns to me. While they were talking however I texted Kevin in hopes to help me with this.

_Mind filling me in on the details?-_ I text him.

_I told her we are working on logarithmic differentiation and the rules behind it-K_

I stare at her before answering. "Someone like you might not understand this, but we are working on logarithmic differentiation. We need to-" she cuts me off.

"Ok I get it!" She says, and I smirk. She scowls at me and sighs looking at Nat. "I have to go to the library anyway. Would you like to join?" She asks Nat. He looks at me and back at her nodding. "Rolf?" She asks him, and he also nods. I smirk at them and flit my fingers in the air.

"Toodaloo" I say and look back to Kevin. "And then there was two" I say with a grin, and he shutters.

"So.. Umm" he says and rubs the back of his neck with his hand. He looks around, anywhere but at me.

"You should eat, you need the nutrients." I say and he only nods nibbling at his sandwich. I sigh and stand up. "Come with me." I walk away and hear his footsteps behind me. There is still around 15 minutes till our next class and so I walk.

**Kevin's POV**

I scramble to get up out of my chair and grab my bag. I follow Eddward, and I have no idea where we are going, we are twisting and turning till finally we end up at the locker rooms. He opens the door, and I stand outside waiting. He pauses and looks at me confused.

"What are you waiting for?" He asks.

"I assumed you were grabbing something, and I would wait.." He grabs my arm and pulls me inside locking the door behind us and pushing me against the door. "Here!" I squeak before he pushes his lips to mine. I freeze but then start to kiss him back. I tentatively lift my arms to rest them on his shoulders, and he pulls me closer to him so I they wrap around his neck and I am on my tippy toes. I tilt my head to make the kiss deeper and run one of my hands into his hair under his hat. After a minute, we break the kiss to breathe, and I let go of his neck to run my hands down his chest. I look to the ground panting as I try to figure out what is happening. He pulls my face up with his finger under my chin. His eyes are penetrating, like they are searching for something but that something I don't know. After a bit, it seems like he finds it because he leans back down and presses little kisses around my mouth.

"I hate to break this moment…." I start, but he silences me with a full kiss before mumbling on my lips.

"Then don't," he says before kissing me again. I sigh and continue with the kiss before pushing him away. I feel myself trembling.

"I-I am not your b-booty call. T-thank you for helping me with Trey but-"

"Oh believe me, Pumpkin, I am not done with that meathead" I jerk my head up at the pure aggression in that statement and see the anger in his eyes. I nod my head.

"Well whatever you plan to do I honestly am extremely grateful. However I can't just use you, or be used by you, especially when you have a current relationship." I finish backing up to the door waiting for him to hit me. However, the hit never comes. There is only silence for a while, but I never open my eyes.

"Pumpkin, be ready for me, tomorrow at three." He says grabbing me by the back of my shirt and moving me out of the way.

"What do you mean be ready? Be ready where?" I ask him and he turns around from opening the door. He rolls his eyes and flicks my nose. I grab my nose.

"At your house dork" he throws over his shoulder as he walks away. I sigh and walk out of the locker room, I have enough time to get to my own locker and get to class but then I feel someone behind me. I move to turn around, but I am shoved into the locker.

"Looks like the swim captain has a new play thing." Trey whispers in my ear. I panic and try to squirm away but he presses his body against mine, holding me still. "I didn't get to have my regular fun with you last week. So tonight, we are going to go out." I pause in my squirming. Completely confused.

"Going out?" I ask timidly.

"Yes, going out. We will go to a place where we can be alone." He says and my eyes open wide.

"S-so like a d-date?" I ask. He looks at me and smiles.

"Yea a date and you can even dress nice for me." He says before looking around and leaning in to kiss me. Its harsh and his lips feel nothing like Eddward's, which I guess is a good thing, but it makes me sick. He leaves, but not before hitting me in the face.

"Just so no one asks too many questions" he says with a wink and smile, then walks away. I sigh and the bell rings. I make my way to art class, forgetting my locker and after art I walk to the study hall. I walk in and not many people are here yet, but enough that when they all look at me I feel self conscious. I sit in my normal spot, and the kid in front of me turns around.

"Dude what the hell happened to your eye?" He asks. I look at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I ask and he pulls out his phone, opening the camera and hands it to me, I fiddle with it to see front faced and there on my eye is a nice, big shiner. I knew it hurt, but I had assumed he didn't hit me that hard enough to bruise, again. I give him back his phone and sigh I look down to my desk then back up to respond to him when I hear a loud bang. I jump and look over from where the sound came and there are materials all over the floor, I look to the person who dropped them, and Eddward is staring straight at me. His mouth is slacked open, and he looks absolutely shocked. "Uh oh" I mumble under my breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Eddward's POV**

'What the fuck happened I just left him alone for an hour!' I compose myself from the unfamiliar pure anger I was feeling for someone else's expense and pick up the items I had for our study hall teacher.

"Ma'am, Kevin and I have a project due in a different class, may we go to the library to do research?" I ask politely. She just nods her head, and I walk back to Kevin. He is trembling and looking down at his hands. I pick up his bag and grab his arm, hoisting him up and dragging him along. We get out of the room and are walking down the hallway when I let him go. He mumbled thanks, and we continue to the library. He just follows me and when we get into the library I set his stuff on the table and sit down. He stands next to me awkwardly, and I motion for him to sit. After he does I look at him and try to hold the anger inside, I don't want him to make the inaccurate assumption that it is him I am mad at.

"What happened?" Is all I can manage and he sighs, fidgeting in his seat. After a while of silence, I shift to face him. He looks at me and finally sighs in defeat.

"I um.. fell?" He says but makes it sound like a question, so I know he is lying.

"That is a wretched lie, let's try again." I say and grab the front of his shirt pulling him right to my face. He trembles and attempts to reply.

"I-I-I… w-w-well… I-I.." I let him go, and he takes a few deep breaths to calm himself and I sit there scowling. "Trey" he says, and I feel my blood boil.

"What happened, and don't make me ask again." I say and he shutters.

"After you left, Trey came." He states and looks up at me. I sigh.

"And?" I say, and he scowls at me.

"He asked me out… kinda." Kevin says.

"Pardon me Pumpkin." I say and lean forward. I am sure I look rather menacing, but I just want him to talk. "What exactly did he say to you?" I say, and he closes his eyes like he is thinking.

"Looks like the swim captain has a new play thing, I didn't get my regular fun last week so tonight we are going out. I asked going out and he said yea going out to a p-place we can be a-alone and I ask like a date." And Kevin smiled slightly, still with his eyes closed and I growled. "And he said yea, like a date you c-can even dress nicely for me, and then he backed away and said so no one asks questions." Kevin pauses and opens his eyes to look at me. "A-and then he hit me and left." I sit back and process everything that had been said. Kevin sits beside me quietly, picking at his hands, and after a few minutes I look at him.

"You're not going." I tell him. And he looks back up at me.

"You basically said the same thing five minutes before he did." He says angry.

"Would you rather go with him than me?" I ask and scowl at him.

"I would rather be asked than to be demanded to go places no matter how badly I would want to go with you!" He semi yells, and we get a shush from the librarian. I sigh and grab his hand, patronizing him I smile.

"Kevin, will you please join me on my endeavor tomorrow at three, and not go with Trey tonight?" I ask and he jerks back, shocked.

**Kevin's POV**

A million things are racing through my mind. 'What is he playing at? Is he serious? What will we do? Is THIS a date too? When did I become so damn popular?" I smile and nod my head at him.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?" I say and beam him a crooked smile. He just smirks at me.

"Harder then you will ever know." He says and my mind starts to race again, but I decide to ignore it. I look at my hands and start fidgeting.

"H-how will I tell Trey I can't see him?" I ask, and the smirk is gone instantly, and replaced with a scowl. I flinch, and he taps my hands to stop me from picking my fingers. I look at him confused.

"I'll take care of the imbecile. Just be ready for me tomorrow." He says and gets up to leave.

"W-wait! What do you mean by take care?!" I ask, but he keeps walking. I growl, but the bell rings, and I get my crap ready to go home. I start walking when I feel someone beside me. I look up and see my best friend, Nat. He looks down at me with knowing eyes and I sigh.

"It's not what you think." I say, looking at the ground as I walk to my locker.

"Oh? Cause I wasn't thinking much. How about you explain." He says and leans back on the locker next to mine. I hesitate before saying anything.

"I got demanded to go on a date tonight.." I pause, and he looks over to me. "But it is being taken care of I guess." I finish grabbing my books and closing my locker door.

"So Eddward asked you out? And you said no?" Nat asked confused.

"No, not Eddward" Not really I think to myself and smile. "Trey and he punched me." I say and start walking to my bike. Nat runs to catch up to me.

"What the fuck? Trey like the football player? I didn't know he was gay…." Nat finishes.

"Maybe you could go ask him out and get him off my back… scratch that, my ass" I say and we laugh. We get to my bike and Nat gives me a serious face.

"So what is really going on with Eddward then?" I sigh and shake my head.

"Just a ploy to humiliate me I am sure. I'll think of a way to get him back with all this going on. I just wanna go home." I say, and we fist bump.

"Catch you later dude, maybe we can hang out tomorrow." Nat says, and I flinch.

"I am kinda busy, how about Sunday?" He cocks his eyebrow at me and crosses his arms over his chest.

"And what is so important that you would blow off your best friend?" He asks, and I blurt out the first thing that comes to mind.

"Dad wants to take to take me to some sports place and be the nag he is." I finish and look to the ground guilty I lied. But Nat takes the bait.

"Again? When will your dad just get it?" He says and shakes his head. He walks backwards and waves. "Text me later!"

"I will" I say and drive home.

**Eddward's POV **

I don't have to go to swimming practice because I have a swimming class, which I just use as my practice for after lunch, but I still have been going because I enjoy it. I went today to waste time waiting for a particular someone to finish with football.

I stand waiting for him, and when he finally comes out i calculate how I am going to do this before swinging him around and slamming him into the wall. He gasps and when his eyes lock with mine I smirk and pull him to my face with the handful of his shirt.

"You messed with my dweeb." I say coldly, and he scowls at me, trying to push me away.

"He aint got your name on him." He says, and I slam his head into the lockers behind him. I pull him back to me and scowl.

"I gave you your first warning. This is your second. And believe me, you won't make it through your third." I say and I punch him. I get him in the eye, for Pumpkin of course, one in the nose and another in the stomach before he makes a lunge for me. My agility makes it easy for me to side step him and kick him into the floor. I walk over, flip him onto his back and crouch by him.

"So you will leave him alone yes? No dates, no touching, and if you hurt him again." I threaten. "He is my toy, and I will not see him abused by you brutes." I finish, standing up. "You understand?" I ask, and he coughs around the blood coming from his nose.

"Yea" he rasps "I got it" and he tries to get to his feet. I smirk and kick him down one more time before walking home. I pull out my phone to see a message from Marie, replying to my earlier text.

'_If it is important u can come over at 4:30'_ she texts me, I look at my phone and it is almost 4 now. I reply back

'_Yes I'll be over there in a little while then.'_ I send back.

'_ok just come right in' _she says, and I sigh. She might not take this to well.

**So I was not planning on having Edd be a throwing punches kind of bully but ****fullmoonwolf950 ****made it clear Trey needed a lesson. And I agreed! so he got beat :D and I loved writing about it! Mwahaha… I'm not bad I'm just vindictive! Anywho! Chapter 4 will be uploaded sometime before Tuesday, tootles!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Eddward's POV**

I continued walking down to Marie's manor. She gets upset when I call it a mansion, but it was a mansion, so I just call it a manor. I walk in and head up to her room, I knock and she hollers at me to come inside. I sigh, gripping my dogtags like they will give me the answers I need, and open the door, going inside I know I need to take this delicately, she has many more emotions than I do.

'I am not sure as to why I feel the need to do this, but it is just something that logically seems right. I spent the walk down to her manor thinking it over and logically, if I do not feel anything for her why should I continue to be in a relationship with her? And for another matter why, after three years, am I think about this now? Granted we only started dating because she asked and I had no logical reason to deny her, however what logical reason is there to end it? It is not even logic pushing me here it is more instinct. Maybe I should not continue with this endeavor.' I think but as soon as I walk in and see her I blurt out my words.

"Marie, we no longer can see each other intimately any longer." I pause and realize how obscured that statement sounded. She looks up at me, and there is an almost knowing smile on her face with tears in her eyes.

"You found someone?" She asks, and I stare at her confused.

"I did?" I say, and she giggles whipping her eyes, but I can tell she still has much more to shed. She sighs.

"I tried to get you to love me, I really…..did" she says and has to catch her breath between her sobs. She is a unusually close friend, she was all I had, and I did this to her. I move to sit next to her and hold her, she welcomes the hold, crying. After a few minutes, she starts talking again. "I asked you to start dating me because I hoped it would help you with all your emotional crap. It would mean someone is there for you, someone loved you. I was hoping you would end up feeling the same, but instead you stayed the same and I fell in love with another…." She trails off, and I look down at her.

"So are you going to ask the nerdy girl out?" I say, and she jerks out of my hands with a shocked face.

"How did you know?" She asks, and I chuckle.

"I am very perceptive Marie, I believe she likes you as well." I state, and she sighs.

"I know who likes you as well, seems you like him too. I guess I don't feel as bad it was not another woman.." She says, and tears fall more freely again. I sigh and place my hand on her knee.

"I am… not used to any sort of emotions, you know that, so all of this is foreign to me. I am not even sure what is happening anymore inside. As of now I am just comfortable, even with all the confusion." I sigh again and lay back. She crawls into my side, and I wrap my arm around her because it helps her feel better. 'Maybe Kevin would like this as well?' I think but am interrupted in my thoughts right away, bringing me back to reality.

"I'll still always be here for you." Marie says, and I sigh.

"Is this about to become a 'chick flick' moment as it is called?" I asked, and she laughed.

"Naw, I won't force you, this time. However, I still need help in my class." She tells me and gets up to grab her homework. 'Well that went a lot better than I expected' I think.

**Kevin's POV**

I have been pacing in my room for the last half hour. It is almost 7, and I guess Trey never said a time, but I would assume this would be about the time he comes… he never said to meet him someplace or anything and I know Eddward said he would take care of it but how could I trust him? He has bullied me relentlessly for years and now he is… what is he? He is not necessarily nice, nor is he an incessant ass like usual. He said he wanted start over, like friends? He seems just about as confused as I am and that says a lot because I don't know what the fuck is going on! I continue pacing when I hear my doorbell ring. I panic and hope to god it's not Trey, what will he do? What should I do? I hear a slight knock on my door, and I squeak pressing my back against the door.

"W-who i-is it?" I ask through the door, and I hear a familiar chuckle. I open the door before he replies and I look at him confused. "What the hell are you doing here?" He just smiles at me.

"Will you let me in?" He asked instead, and I blush, turning around and walking to my bed, plopping down and scooting over when Edd came to sit. I sat in the upper corner near the wall while he sat on the lower edge.

"So…" I start.

"You look flushed. Are you alright?" Eddward says instead. I sigh and start picking at my fingers. He leans over and smacks my hand, and I look up sharply at him. He glowers at me, and I look back down.

"I-I didn't know if you… what I was supposed t-to do about Trey." I stutter out and looked back up at him.

"He has been…. Taken care of. He should not bother you anymore." Edd says and looks away, scanning my room. I feel awkward now, not only is my room very geeky, but I don't know what he means by 'taken care of'.

"What d-did you d-do?" I ask incredulously thinking of all the possibilities. He looks to me and smiles.

"Do not worry Pumpkin. All is well. Now," he says and stands up offering me his hand. I take it hesitantly and stand next to him, looking up. I hate being so short. "I must be going, but I will see you tomorrow yes?" He asks, and I nod my head. "Tomorrow then." He says and after looking at me like he's trying to make a decision, he nods and walks away to my door.

"Wait!" I blurt and smack my hand to my mouth. His hand is on the doorknob and he turns around looking at me with a confused expression.

"Yes Pumpkin?" He says, and I shudder, thinking of something to say.

"L-let me walk y-you down stairs." I say and he smiles.

"It would be a pleasure." He says opening the door for me. I walk out leading him down the stairs and past the kitchen door. My mother hollers at me before we get to the door.

"Honey, will your friend be staying for dinner?" She asks, and I look at him, he shakes his head and frowns.

"No mother he has other plans, maybe next time." I reply and continue to the door. When we get there I go to open it but he puts his hand on the door, I look up at him, and he leans in close to my ear again.

"It really was a pleasure, Citroulle, until tomorrow." He says and gently kisses my cheek. He opens the door, and I move out of the way. After it closes I lean back against the door to try and slow my heart and get rid of this pathetic blush. 'Why does he play with me like this? What is his game?' I think going into the kitchen. My mom takes one look at me and drops the plate she is holding. It shatters on the ground, and I jump, looking around like something is wrong.

"What is wrong?" I ask, stepping towards her, but she stops me with a hand and then puts them booth on her cheeks.

"Oooooooh my baby is in love!" She screams and rushes towards me over the glass giving me a huge hug. I stand there stunned.

"H-how did you know?" I and she backs away still holding my shoulders.

"That is the same look your father used to make before he deemed me fit to know of his love for me. Oh this is exciting who is she?!" She asked and I took a step back, picking at my fingers again.

"I'd rather not talk about this right now mom… maybe later." I say and turned, moving quickly to my room. I close the door and flop on the bed, burrowing my head in my pillow. This will be a long night.

I wake up to the sound of something buzzing. I am all bleary eyed, and I realized I fell asleep. I reach aimlessly for my phone, finding it and hit the power button. It is a text from Nazz

_Hey, Kev are u ok? Eddward dnt do nthin bad did he?_

I sigh, and text back, realizing it is 2 in the morning.

_No im fine was just exhausted_

I look through my other messages, and I have one from Nat and one from a number I don't have in my phone. I look at the unknown number first.

_Im nt gunna let ur body gard stop me freom geting what is mine._

I stare at the text, mind still sleepy and half awake. I text back

_Who is this?_

I place my phone down and go to the bathroom. When I come back, my phone is blinking saying I have a message.

_U no xacly who this is. When im done wit him im all u will have left. U will b all mine!_

I stare at the text message and my blood runs cold.

_Who the hell is this, I belong to no one! Leave me alone!_

I feel my phone go off again but instead it is Nat, I sigh in relief.

_Can you call me?_

He asks and so I call him, he picks up right away.

"So, how long have you liked shark fin?" Nat says, and I look at my phone confused.

"Who?" I ask, and he laughs.

"Eddward." He says, and I freeze. How does he know? I didn't tell anyone.

"I-I d-" I start.

"Don't lie to me dude, I see how u look at him." I gasp and then sigh, holding my phone in the crook of my neck, picking at my fingers.

"Are you busy?" I ask him.

"Nope want me to come over?" I give him the affirmative and wait for him to crawl through my window like usual. After a few minutes, I hear the tap, tap, tap on the window, and I let him in. I look across the street and see, what I could assume is the silhouette Eddward staring out the window, but I just think it is a trick of the light. I close my window and turn around. Nat is on my office chair looking at me like I am a puzzle. I sigh and sit down on my bed, and begin to tell Nat everything. The crush, the Trey, the sex, the locker room, the Trey, and when Edd visited.

"And so tomorrow," or I guess today seeing as how it is now three thirty in the morning. "I have a… thing I guess with Eddward." I finish, and he gets a massive smirk on his face.

"So you finally asked Edd out?" He asks and I shake my head blushing.

"No, he kind of, demanded I do and then later asked me as a courtesy I think. It's not like I could have said no anyway…" I trail off and Nat's smile gets larger.

"You want to do it though right?" He asks.

"Well yea, it's not a date though so don't even think it is!" I say and he laughs.

"It is totally a date! Oh I can't believe it!" Nat says standing up and acting all excited. "My little man has a date!" He pauses, fist on his hip and his fingers on his chin "even though it's with a big dick like Eddward still!"

"Dude you need to shut up. Don't wake my parents." I say but laugh along with him. I hear my phone go off again and I panic, grabbing the phone and staring at it. Nat looks at me concerned.

"What's up dude." He says and sits on the bed next to me. I tell him about the guy texting me earlier and I open my phone, but the message is from Eddward. I smile and open the message.

_Maybe you should get some rest for our meeting at three, Pumpkin._

I giggle, like a total girl, and Nat cocks his eyebrow at me. I look out my window and see his light on in his room.

_I could say the same thing about you, vampire._

_Tell your friend to go home, I will not have you tired on our adventure._

I scowl at his demand and look at Nat.

"Eddward says you have to go home. Want to spend the night?" I ask, and we smirk at each other.

"So that was what the giggle was about. I am getting tired. Sounds good to me." I nod and look back to my phone.

_He's spending the night, bossy. I'll see you at three. Night. _

_Goodnight Citroulle, sweet dreams._

I giggle again and Nat takes my phone looking at the message.

"awww oh my god that is fucking adorkable!" He says and scrolls through our messages. I roll my eyes.

"Hey, look at that number from earlier. Does it look familiar?" I ask and he takes out his phone doing a search while looking at the messages. He gets a deep frown on his face and looks up at me, a little panic in his eyes.

"Yea I have the number, I have to have all the football players in my phone since I am on the team…." He says and trails off. I feel the panic rise in me.

"W-who i-is it." I ask and he sighs at me showing me my phone.

It was Treys phone number.

**So here is chapter 4…. Surprise! It was trey.. Probably drunk.. anywho! Hope you like it. I am going to try to get one chapter out a week so I hope it works out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok all you smart people! I know absolutely nothing on physics or mechanics or anything like that! I am going to school to be a psychologist…. Nothing science related… so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Forgive me! This took so long because I was so anxious about screwing up on the information that I just didn't even do anything about it…. I just kind of ignored it and I hated it. So here it is. **

**Chapter 5**

**Kevin's POV**

Nat left my house about a half hour ago, leaving me with about two hours until Edd… 'Wait am I supposed to like… wait for him outside or something? I doubt he would like for me to go to his house, even though he just came to my place last night. These last few days have been… so full of drama. Drama my life was just fine without.' I think lying on my bed, I smile to myself. 'I wonder what Edds deal is… it's not like he likes me.. Right? God can I ask myself that question any more times in a week?' I think giggling to myself. 'Maybe I am crazy, but first Trey was bugging me for months any time I saw him, even just to steal a kiss at the mall. It wasn't romantic though, it was painful but Edd….. No! I am getting ahead of myself.. Maybe Marie has just been on her period, or something and Edd isn't getting laid. Yea that's it. I'm sure that's what's wrong.' I hear a knock on my door and look at the clock. It's only a quarter after one so it's not Edd.

"Come in!" I say and sit up. My mom walks in. "Hey mom what's up?" She pauses and looks unsure for a moment. I scoot over to have her sit down, and she does, placing a hand on my knee.

"Look hunny, I love you. All of you. And your father does to, even if it doesn't seem like it." She says, and I nod at her telling her to continue. "I am not sure how your father would take another excitable thing with you right now." She says finally and looks up from the floor to me. "But whoever you decide to love, we will accept it. As long as they are not trouble makers." She says, and we smile. I look to the ground, and it is quiet for a bit before I finally speak up.

"He's a really….interesting guy. He is a genius, literally." I say looking up at her with a smile.

"Does he love you back?" She asks and I frown looking at my hands, picking at a piece of skin on the side of my thumb. I shake my head.

"I don't think so, I don't know this is very confusing for me, but he sorta found out I like him, and had been taking the time to….talk with me, more than before I guess." I finish and she places a hand on my hands. So I look up at her again.

"This is a confusing time, but don't rush anything. All good things come in due time." She finishes and stands up.

"I am going to see him at three. I don't know what we will do, but I'll be gone for a while." I tell her, and she looks down at me with a smile.

"Alright, don't be out to late and text me if you need anything." She says and opens my bedroom door. She walks out then looks back at me. "And wear a condom, just because he can't get pregnant doesn't mean he can't have a disease." She says, winking at me and closing the door. I feel the deep blush on my face, and I fall back on my bed groaning. 'So awkward!'

I get up and decide to shower so I at least look decent. I get to the shower and start to wash myself I hesitate when I get to my dick because I notice it is fully erect. I was thinking of Eddward…. again. I sigh and decide to take care of it before the.. "Meeting"… so nothing more awkward happens. I take it in my soapy hand and groan, low in my throat. I start stroking, imagining his tall lanky but firm body behind me, caressing me, kissing and nipping my neck. I groan again stroking faster, thinking it is his hand on me. I finally let my release flow through me and pant to catch my breath. I knew I was in love with him for a long time, but all of this is so hard to take in. Also, it feels like I am just getting to know him, I mean to love someone you need to know everything about that person right?

I hop out of the shower and go to my room, thinking. 'Now… do I dress casually or school clothes or maybe fancy? No, not fancy… that would be weird if it is actually just a "meeting" so maybe I should forgo my school clothes to?' I go through my closet and just grab and old pale green t-shirt I haven't worn in a long time and I pair of slacks.

I still have a half hour left, and I can't help but fret about what the hell is going on. Finally, I decide to just go sit outside till the designated time. I sit on my step, stretching my legs out and leaning back on my hands. My phone is playing my guilty pleasure, Jesse McCartney- Just so you know and I close my eyes, humming along. I start quietly singing along, and near the end of the song I start to feel a pair of eyes on me, so I open mine and Eddward is standing in front of me smirking. I leap up ripping my headphones out of my ears.

"How long have you been standing their c-creeper?" I ask feeling the rosy blush rise in my cheeks.

"Long enough, I hope that was not your subtle way of confessing yourself to me." He says, winking and turns around. The blush in my face goes a deeper color, and I follow after him with my head bowed. 'Subtle way? Please I told him I loved him when we had sex… maybe he doesn't remember that little tidbit though. But if not then why would he be bothering me. I still think this is a game, what else could it be? Maybe even he doesn't know…' I think and look up at him. He is looking at me intuitively, and I feel the pressure of his gaze. I cocked my head to the side and he mimicked me. I sighed and crossed my arms.

"So what exactly are we doing?" I say and he opens his garage door and I see his Prius. He motions for me to get in the passenger seat and so I do. He turns the car and we start driving, 'of course he doesn't answer me.. He is better than that' I think and roll my eyes.

"Quit pouting." Edd says. I look over at him.

"I am not pouting." I reply looking back out my window.

"You are most certainly pouting, and I will not tell you because it's a surprise." Edd says, and I jerk my head over at him shocked.

"What do you mean surprise?" I ask him and he just gives his wicked grin. I slump in my seat and tighten my arms that are crossed on my chest oh… shit I am pouting. So I sit up and stare back out the window at the scenery. It looks like we are heading into town, which is about ten miles from our culdesac. Finally, after driving around in what seems like circles, Eddward parks somewhere and I look around trying to find out what is going on. He opens his door and turns to me.

"Stay." He says, and I nod. He comes around to my door and opens it, I blush and he looks down at me, watching me get out. 'Is he being gentlemanly?' I think just before he ruins that thought. "You slammed my door, I don't want u ruining my car." I struggle to keep myself composed and just mutter oh. I follow him like a little puppy, but in my head I am freaking out a little. 'Of course that is not what he was doing you idiot. God damn it why do I keep letting this man do this to me? That's it after I am able to get away from him that is it… Ill…. Try to avoid him… again? Look how well it worked last time.' I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice he stopped in front of me, and I rammed right into his back. He looked down at me and scowled, and I cowered as he looked back up at the building in front of him.

"What is…." I start and then I see a massive billboard type sign advertising the robotics showing at the museum. My eyes widened, and my pulse quickened. I must have stood there for a solid five minutes staring at the sign because I was so excited it just sort of short circuited my brain.

**Eddward's POV**

We must have been standing in front of that sign for about 5 minutes. I could not stop cursing myself for what I said to him. _"You slammed my door, I don't want u ruining my car." _It was a lie of course, but as soon as I did the deed I felt like I had to cover it up with a snarky remark and that is what I have been thinking about this whole time. Finally, I snap out of it and look down at him. The sun was shining on his face making it look so attractive, and what am I thinking! Attractive? Please.

I let the scowl form on my face as I nudge him a little. He comes out of his stupor looking up at me with such excitement that I can't help but let my scowl fall into a faint smile.

"Are we just going to stand outside?" I ask and he takes off up the stairs, and I follow him.

_3 hours later_

"Oh my GOD that was so awesome!" Kevin exclaims and I smile at him, I can't seem to keep my face stoic as usual.

"Indeed, it was rather informative." We had spent the last few hours in the museum, and Kevin seemed to enjoy himself thoroughly.

"I have so many ideas now… and the advances. Wow…" he says and stops just kind of staring. He then looks up at me and smiles a brilliant smile that lights up his eyes and then I am staring. He looks down at his feet shyly and I feel a pain in my chest, and I reach my hand up to clutch my shirt right above my heart. It feels like it is breaking. And that hurts like hell.

"Eddward… I just wanted to thank you," he says, his hands clasped behind his back and his foot making invisible marks on the ground. "I don't know what is going on with you….me… 'us' but this was really enjoyable and I" he looks up at me and I look into his eyes, dropping my hand to my side. My face is almost of a shocked form as I might have realized what is happening. "I just wanted to say thanks." He says, and his face turns a bubblegum pink color. I just nod my head and then smirk.

"We are not done yet Pumpkin" I state and start walking for the car. I hear him run to catch me.

"What else do you have in mind?" He asks. I look at my phone and see that is it already around seven pm so I motion for him to get in and I drive us to my favorite diner to eat at. We go in and sit down. I notice he is fidgeting around, and I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion.

"What is wrong, Pumpkin?" I ask, and he jerks his head up at me.

"I-i… well like… I" he says fidgeting still I give him a little scowl, and he '_eeps_'. "Do you think we can be friends" he blurts out, and I jerk back, again shocked. I gain composure and send a smirk his way while still feeling utterly confused. 'Why would he want to be friends with me? After everything..'

"Do you think that is a good idea Pumpkin?" I ask instead, and he starts to fidget more.

"I'll take what I can get" he whispers and I start to say something else, but the waitress interrupts me. We get our food and eat in silence. The bill comes, and we both go to grab it. He tugs the paper. "I'll pay, you got the museum." I tug on it back.

"I made you come with, I will pay" he tugs back.

"I forced you to endure my-" he starts, but I grab his hand and snarl.

"I took you on a date, ill fucking pay." And he looks at me in shock, and I realize my mistake. I had made a point of making this not a date in my mind but here I am. Admitting it out loud. "And besides" I try to cover up. "You could not force me to do anything, Pumpkin." He lets go of the paper and I smirk at him. He looks down at his plate.

"Yea, o-ok." He says, and I can see the blush on his face and ears.

"Look at me Pumpkin." I say and he does, he has the most dazzling smile on his face, and I can tell he is trying to dial it down but, his eyes show everything even when he gets a neutral façade going. My heart does that pitter-patter feeling again, and I scowl. What is wrong with me? This was supposed to be a game. Nothing more, but instead of voicing that out I instead reply. "Yes." Kevin cocks his head to the side.

"Yes?" He asks and I smirk at him.

"You are going to regret asking to be my friend, Citrouille."

**So there you go….. im sorry this isn't the best… gah… I like it but I don't you know? Anyway please let me know what you think cause.. I love reviews lol. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I just wanted to say thank you very much for all your reviews. They make me all giggly and happy and smile! Id love you to continue and I am going to try to get one out once a week at least. Im in the middle of moving so you know how that goes! Enjoy and adore you guys!**

**Chapter 6**

**Kevin's POV**

Driving back home all I can think about was that crude smirk and how I would regret anything… 'What does he mean? Is he going to kill me? Or hurt me somehow? What did I ever do?' we are almost home and I feel my phone go off in my pocket, I look over at Eddward and he nods his head in permission I guess. 'I don't need any bloody permission from you' I think as I pull out my phone and see who the text is from. I panic and accidently toss my phone on the floor with a squeak. Edd looks over at me with a blank expression and just cocks his eyebrow at me. I feel my hand shakily reach down for my phone and after finding it I clutch on it, bringing it closer so I can read what the text says.

_I saw u w/ shark boy he is gunna regret evr messin w/ me_

I stare at the text, dumb founded. I text him back.

_Who is this and how did you get my number?_

I set my phone down on my lap, I already know that it is trey but I want to see if he will tell me that it is him.

"What is the matter, Pumpkin?" Eddward asks and I jump at his voice.

"What do you mean?" I say automatically, looking at my hands and picking at my cuticles again. I look up at Eddward and he nods towards my hands.

"You are trembling." He states and I look down, sure enough my whole body is set on vibrate and I try to calm down taking a shaky breath. "Who is texting you." He asks after a moment and I tuck my chin into my chest.

"I-I…." and I decide I should probably tell him. "You're not going to be happy." I say and he clutches the steering wheel tightly.

"Who. Is. It." He asks with venom in his voice, and I hope to any deity that it is not pointed at me.

"W-well last night I got a few drunken text messages, and I asked Nat if he knew the number.. And he did. And it seems like the same person who texted me last night… saw us. Together. At the diner. And so I…" I ramble and Eddward cuts me off.

"You still have not told me a name, Pumpkin." He spits out and looks down at me and I realize that we are in his garage.

"It.." I start and sigh, defeated. "It is treys number." I say and he gets out of the car. I unbuckle and feel my door open, Eddward yanks me out of the car and starts dragging me inside.

He all but hurls me on the couch and pulls my shoes off, muttering to himself. I sit there and wait quietly as he leaves to do whatever and after a few minutes he is back with a glass of water and he sits down on the couch. He looks calmer but I can see the hidden rage behind his eyes. I do not understand why he is so mad and I go to question it but he starts first.

"I want you to tell me everything, from the beginning of why Trey" he spits out the name like it is poisonous "started with all of this till just now." He ends and I nod my head, taking a deep breath and starting at the beginning.

_~3 months earlier~_

I had just gotten a job at the Coffee house down the road as a Barista. I had been working there for a week and it was nice, not too hard and left me lots of time to enjoy the new summer. I just got off my shift and was about to start the mile walk to home, placing my ear buds in and listening to my random music. I get about 2 blocks when I am suddenly thrown into a wall in an alleyway and my head hits the wall. It takes a few seconds for my vision to come back and I see someone in front of me, his hand is pushed against my chest. I groan and start to wiggle a little before he presses his chest against mine and hold my hands down, my earphones must have fallen out of my ear cause I hear him breathing against my neck.

"You've been dogging me for day's dweeb. Got something you need to say?" the man asks and I shake my head, I don't even know what is going on. "Come on pipsqueak, do you even know who this is." I again shake my head and this makes him chuckle manically. "Well you are going to get to know me real well, real soon." He says and kisses me roughly. He then leans back and I finally get a good look at his face. I recognized him from school but I could not remember his name. He smirks and hits me in the face. After he leaves I sit on the ground waiting awhile before looking for my earphones. Putting them in my ears and wiping the tears off my face, I begin the walk home.

This happened a few more times in the course of the next month, he would follow me from work push me into the ally, kiss, nip, and suck on my face and neck while grinding himself against me. I would try to stay still and he didn't always hit me afterword's, as long as I didn't do something he did not like. Once he even put my hand down his pants commanding that I get him off, but after I did he grabbed my cock and jerked me off. After that he stood in front of me letting me calm down, then he leans and whispers in my ear. "You are mine" he says. Kissing my cheek and leaving.

I didn't see him for a full month, making me drop my defenses. I did not understand anything that was going on with him until he finally came back. A month and three days after the last time I saw him, I was going to be ending my job in a week because it was only for the summer and on my way home he grabbed me, shoved me into our alleyway and kissed me. However the kiss this time was, different. It was passionate, like he was trying to make it enjoyable to for me, and he "asked" permission inside my mouth rather than just shoving his tongue in. I was a little bewildered but I had learned to just do as I should so he doesn't hurt me.

"I have missed you, Pipsqueak." He says and kisses me again. He is holding me, not against the wall as usual but holding me in a hug type form. I keep my hands to the side while we kiss and this seems to make him angry. He rips backwards and starts yelling at me. "why can't you just make this fucking easy?" he screams and forces me to my knees, pulling himself out of his pants he tries to force my face towards it but I fight him. After a few more attempts at getting me to touch him he reels back like I had hit him, but I didn't. "No" he says pulling his pants back on. I stay there on my knees looking at him like he is crazy, tears on my face and shaking. "No, I don't.. I cant.. Not like this" he says and falls to his knees a foot in front of me. I stay still as he crawls closer and throws his arms around my shoulders, hugging me close to him.

"I can't fall in love with you." He yells pushing me away and running off. I sit on the ground bewildered. 'What just happened? Is he in love with me? No he can't be that makes no sense' I think sighing and standing up. I brush myself off and head for home. The next time I saw him it was at that party, the night me and Eddward were intimate. I was there with Nat but he had ditched me and so I was just drinking alone. I got a text from Nat's phone telling me he was upstairs and needed help so I staggered my way up there. I hadn't even noticed Trey, or Eddward for that matter, at the party and wasn't thinking much. I went in to a room and looked around when I heard the door close and I swung around to find Trey standing there.

"w-what do you want?" I ask and he bum rushes me grabbing me up in the air.

"I want you, I think I love you dweeb I want to fuck you so bad." he says and it is probably because I have been drinking but I fight back.

"Just cause I'm fucking gay does not mean I am going to fuck you! You stupid dick!" I scream and he smacks my face and drops me. I fall to the ground, just in time to watch Eddward, angry as a bull, come in and slug Trey in the face. After that I only saw him in school, where he would stare daggers at me but did not come close till that day in the locker room.

_~Now~_

"And so last night I got this text, and again just a little bit ago." I finish and Eddward hands me a tissue so I can wipe the tears off my face. He was quiet the whole time and it was rather emotional for me. I figured Eddward would yell at me or just sit there till I was ok but he did the unexpected and he opened his arms.

"Come here, Citrouille." He says and right away I leap into his hold, I feel like sobbing again but I don't want to on his clothes so I just listen to his heartbeat trying to stay calm, which is going rather fast for some reason. I look up at Eddward and he is blushing a little and I smile, curling into him again. I am half on his lap with my arms wrapped around his waist, my head on his heart and I feel….safe? Is that really possible? Safe in the hands that have hurt me more than ever before? It wasn't until he finally wrapped his arms around me that I realized they hadn't been in the first place. My smile gets larger and I can't help but think there could be more to Eddward than I thought.

**Eddward's POV**

After sitting and listening to that story I could feel more breaking inside of me and I do not know what it is. I did not know what to do when he was crying, I do not watch movies and so seeing him like this threw me off kilter because I was not the cause, another strange occurrence was I was ok with not making him upset because I felt pained by the whole ordeal. It seems as this nuisance of a football player is confused about his sexuality and was taking it out on Kevin.

However he seems to have taken more of a different approach, accidently "falling in love" as one would call it. 'Love, HA, fools. How could someone fall for one person to a point that it hurts separating away from them?' I think just as Kevin burrows himself deeper into my chest and I look down, a small smile starting on my face before I look back up. 'Am I?' no that would require what I do not have. But I still feel a very faint blush start in my cheeks, I do not know this feeling in my chest either, all this being foreign to me. I feel Kevin move and then curl back into me and I slowly wrap my arms around his small frame. We stay like that for a while, I am not sure if I should, if I even could at this point, push him away. I was never held as a child, I've never held anyone like this but Marie but this is different. Those times usually felt forced, this…is.. amazing? No that's not good enough. Exquisite? That makes it sound like a meal.. superb? Wonderful? Fantastic? This is just…

"Nice" I say out loud without realizing it. I feel Kevin shift against me but I am lost in this thought. How could this feel so nice, after all I am the emotionless being yes? I feel nothing and that should not start no-

"Eddward are you alright?" Kevin asks and I jerk my head towards him and I see he is straddling one knee with his hands on my shoulder. It seems he was trying to get my attention for a while.

"Yes Pumpkin, I am fine. However it is getting late." I say looking outside, as it is getting dark. I feel Kevin slump in his seat on me while muttering "oh". He moves to shift off of me but my arms are still around him and I can't seem to make myself let go. He looks back at me, cocking his head in confusion. "Why did you say yes?" I randomly start.

"Say yes to?" he asks me and then it dawns on him and he gets a slight blush and looks down. "o-oh um.. Why not say yes?" he answers but it sounds like a question. I shake my head and pull him a tad closer, while I adjust myself.

"I do not think that is a good answer. After I gave you the choice to not join me, why did you agree anyway?" I ask, with more detail. He starts to squirm under my gaze and I smile just a little before I realize I have been doing that an awful lot lately.

"Well, I wanted to.. See what you had planned I guess." He says but I feel like there is more to that final statement and so I ask.

"Is that all, Pumpkin?" and his blush gets deeper, so I was right. What else would make him say yes to this?

"I liked spending the time with you." He says quietly but I hear him none the less and what he says brings another wretched smile to my lips. I need to reanalyze all my thoughts and actions and figure out just what is going on, but I cannot do that with him here. But I cannot help but admit….

"I enjoyed our time together too." I say just as quietly and he looks up at me. A large smile on his face and his eyes are big and shiny, like there are unshed tears that will stay there. He looks down at my lips and the smile goes away for him to lick his own lips, he shifts but then seems to catch himself because then he is looking back into my eyes. 'Was he going too? Maybe…' I think and nod my head, subtle message if he was going to, if not then he would just be confused.

**Kevin's POV**

Eddward nods his head and I look back down at his lips, is he giving me permission. I internally shrug my shoulders and decide it is worth a try. I slowly lean into him, closing my eyes seconds before impact. I lightly brush my lips against his, it is nothing hard, just a light kiss before I try to back away, but Eddward holds me just centimeters from his lips, both our eyes closed.

"That was miniscule at best." He says and presses me in for a soft and kind kiss. His lips are so soft and they just mold well with mine. Everything seems to stop, this is not like before, usually I get rash and brutal kiss, this was smooth and a hint of some emotion behind it… it was Fantastic, making me slip with my feelings for him even more. We pull away and it takes a second for me to flutter my eyes open. I look up at him and he has a slight smile, so small I should have missed it but I saw it and it makes my heart skip a beat.

"Was that better?" I ask and giggle. He smirks and nods his head. I look outside and realize how dark it is. "Oh shit my mom is going to be mad at me. I better get home" I look back at him and his expression is solemn. "Unless you would like me to stay?" I throw out. But he shakes his head and my shoulders slump. I slide off of his knee. He follows me to the door where my shoes are. "So what should I do about Trey texting me?" I ask him. He scowls and I bend down to put on my shoes. As I'm doing this he grabs my phone and starts fiddling with it. I stand there waiting and I hear my phone buzz once, and then he hands me my phone again.

"I threatened Trey and now I have his number," he says pulling out his phone. "I would suggest not going anywhere alone for a while. I suppose talking to him did nothing, we will have to find out what exactly is going on. I will handle it. Also Nat will be at your house in twenty minutes" He finishes and I smile at him.

"ok, well… goodnight" I say turning around to open the door but Eddward's hand is on my shoulder twisting me back, he places a fast hard kiss on my lips before opening the door again, leaving me befuddled.

"Goodnight, Pumpkin" he whispers and closes his door. I look back at his house and just smile before running across the street to home. That's when I remember Eddward texted Trey, curiosity making me want to see what he said.

_This is the only person u can count on pipsqueak _

Was Treys text and Eddward's text back was apparently enough to get him to shut up because I haven't received anything back yet.

_You ignorant neanderthal, if you had more brain cells than fingers you would realize that Kevin has no interest in you what so ever, nor would you keep risking your life on messing with something that obviously is not yours. If you continue with this endeavor I have no problem with making our last encounter look like a love tap._

**Well there is that… got some back story and what not. I loved Edds threat… it took me awhile to think of something he would say and I could definitely see him saying something like that ^.^ so yea…. See you soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Eddwards POV**

I begin my trek over to Maries Manor. I am feeling in an oddly content mood since last night, and even though the mere thought of that troublesome oaf makes my blood boil in an uncomfortable way. 'It is intriguing how furious I feel when I think about what he is doing not only to Kevin but to me. How dare he? I am not someone to be messed with. I just need to think of a way to get him away from my Pumpkin.' Edd is thinking but then he freezes. 'His? Hmm that is interesting.. I would assume I would have to feel pretty deeply about someone to consider them mine. Or maybe it is just my complex.' He thinks as he continues. 'Maybe I will bring it up to Marie.

At Marie's house, she takes a longer time than usual to answer the door, and Nazz comes walking out. She looks at me and gives me a pointed stare. Instead of letting her walk away I decide to ask if she knew of Trey.

"Did you know he was being abused?" I ask, and she whips around with a shocked face. That would be a no.

"Who and what do you mean?" She asks suspiciously. I sigh, feeling those strange feelings again.

"Kevin, did you know about the man who would hurt him over the summer?" I asked, and the look of horror she gave me was enough to confirm that he told no one. Until now. I look at the ground until I hear her ice cold voice, vibrating with hidden rage that even scared me just a little.

"Who was he?" She asks, and I look back up at her. She is red faced and obviously pissed.

"I am not allowed to say, however believe me when I say this. The man will be punished. Severely." I say just as coldly before turning around to go inside, but she stops and grabs my arm. I freeze till she releases my arm and I turn around, shooting daggers into her eyes. "Yes?"

"I do not know what is going on between you two. But if you hurt him, I will hurt you." She finishes and then leaves. This actually makes me smile. She is so full of emotion all the time and is not afraid to show it.

When I am finally let inside we head to her room and I immediately start talking about Kevin and the day before. I bring up how I had been feeling when it comes to the dork, and I didn't notice the pathetic look she had on her face until I looked up. She was close to tears, and I was majorly confused.

"So you took the kid out on a date?" She asked, and I shook my head.

"It was not supposed to be a date per se, I had heard about the museum set and did not want to go alone, and knowing Kevin liked it.." I trailed of realizing it was a date the whole time by the standards others put up. Did he think it was a date? I had only thought it sounded like a date when at dinner but she is right. I look up at her, and she looks angry.

"We never went on dates. Fuck Edd we were together for three fucking years and we never did anything like that!" She yells, standing up in front of me. I look up at her confused, why was she bringing this up now?

"You never indicated-" I start but she interrupts me.

"Indicated? Fuck I am a girl! These things are what boyfriends are supposed to do for their girlfriends!" She screams and pushes me. I stand up, and though I am angry I would never hit her, no matter the case.

"If you would have told me, I would have done these things for you. I just never felt the need because I did not see you as partner material, more as a friend with a title." I say in a low, menacing voice. She looks infuriated for a moment before she lifts her hand to slap me. I grab it before it hits my face, squeezing her arm hard, not to hard but enough to make a point. Before I can say anything she starts crying and falls to the ground. My eyes open in shock, and I am so confused over what is happening. She had taken our break-up well, but finding out I did this seems to be harder to handle?

"What did I do wrong? Please Edd I will do anything just come back. I..I love you!" She screams and is crying again. I pause. Love? I don't understand the meaning of this word, everyone seems to use it. Is it genuinely that common or just misunderstood as well. And why is she acting like this now, when Nazz was just here… shouldn't she be happy?

"It is not you. It is Kevin. I am…" I pause, confused about what I should say. "He makes me feel. Things. Things that others don't and I like that." I finish. I walk away and open the door, I turn around and she is on her knees crying harder. "And I do hope you do not plan to hurt him. For you will pay dearly for that. I will see you soon." I finish and leave. Walking back to my empty home I think about what has transpired in the last few days and the amount of stress makes me want to take a swim. I cannot wait till tomorrow morning when I can go to the school pool. However my issue with the imbecile is still not resolved.

**Kevin's POV**

After telling Nat everything that had happened during the meeting/date thing, Nat of course squealed like a little girl. He had to leave right away, and that was fine with me because I was exhausted. He is supposed to come back over so we could talk more and so I am just waiting for him to get here.

"Kevin your little friend is here!" My mom hollers and I take off down the stairs. Nat looks pensive, and he follows me to my room. We sit down on the bed next to each other, and I decide to stay quiet and wait until he decides to say what he needs to say. It is quiet for another five minutes before he sighs and shifts, so he is facing me.

"Ok look, I get that this is all making you happy and shit.. But I just want you like, safe or whatever." Nat finally says. I've never seen him so serious, so I know that I need to take this for real.

"What exactly do you mean?" I ask.

"He was always bullying you, calling you names and just making you utterly miserable, and yet you went and found the good in him somehow and fell for him. I get that you might want something serious with him but-" I decide to interrupt him then.

"I am not expecting anything of the sort out of him. I do not think he can even feel any think like that for me. Or anyone for that ma-" then he interrupts me.

"Don't interrupt me dude! Man, I don't know what goes on in his life but he's got issues, and I think even though he is being nice to you, you still need to be careful. I think I am going to go meet your boyfriend in the morning-"

"He is NOT my boyfriend!" I yell at him, but he doesn't even notice.

"And I can see what he truly wants. I don't want you to get all high hopes and then have them smashed because this is a joke or something like that. I'm just saying I want you prepared you know? Cuz your my bro and I don't wanna be picking up your pieces when he goes." I roll my eyes at him.

"I'm not stupid Nat, I am being careful, and besides I just asked to be friends, nothing more and he is with Marie, so we have nothing to worry about." I say and look back up at him, and he's got a weird look on his face. "What? What is it?" I ask, getting paranoid.

"He isn't with Marie anymore didn't he tell you? Nazz said that Marie called her, and they have been hanging out, and talking. Edd broke up with Marie Friday. The day before…" he starts but gets a stricken look on his face, and it takes a second for me to realize why. The day before our date… Friday. He gets a Cheshire grin on his face, and I try and talk him down.

"No, no no, it is probably a coincidence, or maybe she dumped him hm? Or you know nothing important!" I try, but it's not working he is vibrating with giddiness back to the Nat I know, standing up and dancing a bit.

"Holy shit he must be serious dude! I'm still going to have a talk with him but oh my gods! He totally took you on a date and then… wow" he says sitting back down but still smiling.

"It wasn't a date" I say under my breath, but Nat won't hear for it.

"It was, now shut it. Tomorrow morning he will probably be at the pool. We will go and have a chat with him. I'll do my best friend duties by threatening him and what not and go from there. Now. About this Trey guy." He says pondering.

"Edd said he would take care of him." I say and Nat laughs.

"Oh my gods that is the cute! The boyfriend will beat up your tormentor! Aww!" He screams hugging me.

"Gods damn it Nat he isn't my boyfriend!" I scream back.

"Who isn't?" My mom comes in asking. I blush a deep red.

"No one is mom. That is the point." I give Nat a pointed stare, but he just smiles.

"Sure, just be safe, also dinner will be done soon." She says, giving a knowing smile and leaves.

"You are such a fucking dick!" I say punching his arm. My mom pops back in.

"Don't talk like that!" She says and leaves again. We both giggle.

"Alright well ill meet you at the locker rooms in the morning and we will quickly talk to Edd before anything goes down.

"Kool, you staying for dinner?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Duh"

**Treys POV**

"He's mine. How that fucker could-" I'm yelling again. It doesn't matter, I'm alone. My abusive alcoholic father is gone drinking, and when he is back I'm sure we will fight again. I don't care. All that matters is Pipsqueak. My Pipsqueak. "That mother fucking Shark!" I scream swiping off my desk, my lamp and shit flying to the ground breaking. I take a swig of my beer and throw the empty bottle at the wall the breaking of glass making me feel better.

"If I get rid of him I can get Pipsqueak all to myself. That's all I want. I just want my Pipsqueak. But he won't let me have him. I need him, forever. I want him in every part of my life, soul, mind and… body" That gives me an idea.

_30 minutes later_

"Fucking shit that hurts like hell!" I yell at the artist who just laughs at me.

"I warned you dude. The breast plate is a tender spot for tattoos. Especially your first." He says, and I scowl at him. I am getting a kick ass tattoo of an open heart locket with a dagger in between, and beside the locked is a gravestone with the words EDD on it. Inside one half of the locket is Kevin's name and my own in the other half. I really want a drink, I am not great at pain, but I know this is worth it, this tattoo is going to be perfect. Now my pipsqueak will know just how much we belong together. He will get one just like it with me on him, and we will be together. Forever. I don't know how this infatuation started. I just saw him one day, and it was like I saw him differently. But he would only see me as his bully, he hated me but now, now he loves me and will even more after I prove myself. He wants me to kill Eddward. He told me so last night in my dream, he doesn't like how Edd won't let me have him, won't let us be together. I have to do what my Pipsqueak says so we can be together. He needs me, he is nothing without me, and we know it.

Me and Kevin will be together, and I will stop at nothing to make this happen.

**Kevin's POV**

_The Morning _

We meet at the locker rooms and start walking to the back where the pool is.

"Are you s-sure we should? I mean he might get mad.." I say trailing off. I don't want him mad at me before we even start dating.

"Naw, we will just see what he is doing and-" But he is cut off by a loud scream and the sounds of splashing. We look at each other and run towards the pool. We open the door, and both stop dead in our tracks at the sight.

**So next chapter will be intense lol I just wanted to thank my little sister for helping me out with this. She's the one you have to thank for getting me into all this and got me to start writing… so yea love you sister! Also thanks so much for the reviews! They all make me very happy and keep me going. Let's see what happens next…. Bum bum buuuuuum! :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**First of all I wanted to thank everyone for all the encouragement! I wanna give a special shout out for Betty2007. She did an amazing drawing for this story and I just wanted to thank her dearly. If anyone else does stuff like that for the story id love for you to let me know! You should definitely check her out on tumblr. **

** post/63436445113/ooops-soo-the-last-chapter-from-o ne-of-my**

**anyway. Hope you like… it was brought also to my attention that I never gave a description of Trey so I kinda fiddled that in there too… enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

**Treys POV**

It all started when I killed my mother. Yea, Dramatic right? No. She died during childbirth, and my father never forgave me. It was not my fault, it had something to do with the doctors not paying attention to how I was coming out, and I came out backwards or something. I was treated like shit my whole life, never shown love but it was not until I was older that everything got a lot worse. I started getting beaten on my thirteenth birthday.

"You're a man now boy. And so now ima treat you like one." He said before he gave me my first concussion. Ever since then I was beat weekly, often daily. I've had a few broken bones, have had to stitch up so many cuts and shit on my body I would make a good doctor. I started drinking when I was 15 and did the best I could to avoid my dad, and stay on the football team. For the longest time, the only thing I looked forward to was football, where I could take out my aggression. Then one day I saw him. This cute little ginger fuck and everything went downhill from there. I knew I had seen him at school but when I saw him that day at the coffee shop he just stood out to me. I couldn't stop thinking about him. He was always in my fucking head driving me mad. I would dream about him every night and I'd get so horny that I would masturbate more than ever.

But I could never get him alone. Finally, after watching him at work every day I decided to talk to him. I followed him and finally got that chance. He was so cute and just downright fuckable and it messed with my head. I can't be gay. The guys…. My dad… I could be kicked off the team or just beat up. This whole shit was really messing with my head, I didn't know what to think anymore and id get angry faster and actually smart mouthed to my father a few times. I tried to resist all this shit, but he was just so….mine. And I could not allow that punk to touch him. Every time I saw that fucking shark look at my pipsqueak I could see it in his eyes. He wants him to, and I will not let that happen.

This all goes through my mind as I mop the floor of the blood from my dad's head. He came home, and as usual tried to beat the shit outa me. But this time I decided not to let him. For Kevin. So when he swung his big fist at me, I swung the kitchen knife I was cutting onions with and stabbed him right into the chest. I could see the surprise in his eyes and I loved it. I twisted the knife. "You deserved this you bitch." I scream as he falls. In my anger, I start punching his face till his fucking skull caves in and I start crying. Tears of relief and happiness and so here I am now. It is 3 a.m. and I'm going to put my plan in action later at school. Starting with Edd.

**Edd's POV**

'Finally this feels so much better' I think as I dive into the pool. I start doing laps, forgetting all my issues at least for a little while. It is on my fifth lap that I feel someone tug on my arm. I surface to the ledge to yell at them, but then I feel their hands on my throat, holding me under the water. I struggle to grab a hold of their hands to get the upper hand as I look into cold hazel eyes, but I don't get the chance. They let me up and I take a deep breath before they shove me back under water and struggle more before finally I couldn't hold my breath and I accidentally gasp, taking in a lung full of water. The chlorine stings and I start to flitter in and out of black, trying to stay conscious before all I saw was the deep abyss.

**Kevin's POV**

I stand there frozen as I watch Nat take off and chase Trey off to somewhere else. I turn my eyes and look at Eddward who was slowly sinking in the water. I tear my jacket of and run, not even thinking as I jump into the pool and pull Edd up. Good thing it was the shallow end of the pool or I would never have been able to save him. Nat helps me drag him on the floor by the pool ledge and he shakes his head saying he didn't catch him. I start CPR on Edd while Nat calls 911.

"Come on Edd, you can't go out like this. Not after everything, come on baby please!" I say and then he starts to cough up water. I feel the tears running down my face as I lean over and kiss his cheek. He leans into the kiss but doesn't open his eyes. I sit there holding Edd, cradling his head in my hands while silent tears roll down my face. It's another few minutes before the paramedics come in and put him on a stretcher and into the ambulance. I convinced them I was his brother and Nat let me go saying he would talk to the officers.

After the doctors have done all they could I was finally able to sit in the room with Edd. He is asleep, the doctors say he wasn't out of oxygen for too long to cause a coma or any damage to his brain but we need to be careful. There were obvious bruises around his neck and you can clearly see he was strangled. I grasp his hand, holding it and sigh because not only has this been my entire fault, if he dies, it would… no don't think like that Kevin. Everything will be alright, Eddward would not let that brute do this to him, and he can fight this. This is all my fault. Edd said he would take care of this mess, my own mess, and I let him not even worried, thinking he could handle this stupid man. It is not that I doubt that he couldn't handle it, he must have been caught off guard for this to happen to him. Edd may not be the best when it comes to physical strength but he is incredibly agile and his quick wit would help him in many situations.

I sit and wait for another hour thinking about all this and more, hoping he will wake up before the nurse comes in to tell me that I need to go home. I look down at Edd. Giving him a slight kiss on the lips I leave a little note with him telling him to come straight to my house or call me when he wakes up. I grab my bag and leave. I hope he will be ok.

When I walk in my front door, my only thought is how tired I am. I am so exhausted that I don't even notice my mother right away when I pass the living room. I back track and see her tied to a chair, the living room looks like a tornado went through it, and I rush to my mother to try and help her.

"Hello Pipsqueak. I am glad you could make it. I have missed you, so much." I hear a voice say. Look up from my crouch by my mom and Trey is standing in the corner. I stand and back away. "Now we can finally be together. I'll take care of all the people in our way, do not worry." He says giving me a terrifyinglly creepy grin while walking closer.

"Why?" My voice rasps as I feel the tears slide down my cheeks.

"Why? Oh honey don't cry, it will be alright I promise." He says instead and then takes the last three steps to me, wrapping his arms around my body in a hug. It is gentle and unsettling that this man who has caused me so much pain and trouble could be so kind and gentle at a time like this. I still instantly and then try to hurt him, shove him, anything so he will leave.

"Get out of here leave me and my family along you fucking nut case!" I scream trying to get him to let go. I hear my dad come in the front door and Trey looks at me. Before I can warn my father Trey speaks.

"I am sorry love, but you can wake up when we get to our new home." He says and I open my mouth to scream, but he swings and hits me in the head. I fall to the ground trying to stay awake, but it doesn't work. "Don't kill them" I whisper before I fall into darkness.

**Eddward's POV **

I wake up groggily. I hear beeping noises, and when I open my eyes I see I am in a hospital. Everything comes back to me, and I pull all of the stickers and crap off of me. The beepers start to go off, and the nurses run in to check on me. I feel a piece of paper beside me and I grab it, tucking it away before they see it in case they take it away or throw it. After dealing with these fools I finally get my clothes and see the note left for me. I read it and smile. Kevin was thinking of me. That makes me feel better than I expected. I start to walk to his home, deciding on just surprising him.

I get to thinking about the feelings I am having again. 'Hmm, strange… seems I have hit the climax to my thoughts. Maybe it is because I never felt such feelings. Maybe it is the danger and the fact that I might lose him. Maybe it's because he said he loves me and I would want to reciprocate that. There are too many probabilities, possibilities and variables for this all to make sense. Emotions are not my strong suit. Logic and swimming. That is me. I prevented myself from feeling such worthless things at a young age that now that Kevin has snuck through the barriers I had forced up long ago and awaken things I forgot existed. The way he makes me feel, the warmth…. do I want this? Can I even be without this? Maybe I should…. What in the world?

Kevin's front door is open. I've been walking all the way here. It's not long, but long enough to give me a headache from the strain. I walk into the house on edge. I see someone lying on the ground, just see their feet though. I round the corner and I see what I assume is Kevin's father laying on the ground, a rather large head wound and bleeding. I grab a pillow and place it under his head, giving it a little bit of pressure before looking at the broken lamp, the one I assume was used to hit the man with, and Kevin's mother who is tied to a chair. I run up to her and take the tape off her face.

"Where is Kevin?" I ask while untying her arms.

"S-some b-boy came in here and d-did all this." She says sobbing. I wince.

"Blond hair? Tall and very muscular?" I ask and she nods her head. I untie her legs and tell her to call 911, not even bothering to try and reassure her because I know I can't. "Tell them they need to find a boy named Trey, from Peach Creek High School. He's gone truly insane." I state and run outside without another thought. I grab my phone doing the only thing I can think of. I need help and there is only one person I can count on when in dire need. We haven't spoken in years, but we made a pact and it is time he owns up to his end of the pact. The phone rings.

"Yea? What do you want? Who the fuck is this?" I hear from the other side.

"Eddy. I need your help."


	9. Chapter 9

**So I do not know anything about ed or eddy in the AU that asphixion created…..So I just kinda made Eddy my own… sorry… here we go. Btw this is not any way affiliated with his comics.. Just kinda came from or whatever. I kinda gave Edd my own background because I wanted to give a little description of why he changed in this story.. **

**Chapter 9**

**Eddy's POV**

After the split up of me Ed and Double D, I ran off into the city, doing my best to get high up in the popularity ranks as possible. And I made it. Finally. I am now the owner of the highest earning casino in the city, along with three hotels, a restaurant or two, and the leader of my "mob association", the Laotians. I have a beautiful woman by my side, and I am rich. Beyond believe. Everything is going great until I get that call.

"Eddy, I need your help."

God fucking damn it all to hell. He was my best friend turned asshole. But still best friend that I would do anything for, like we promised all those years ago.

**Flashback**

"No matter what happens boys, when we need each other. We will be there for each other. No matter what happens to us. If we need each other-"

"We will never give up on each other Eddy, I promise." Double D finishes off for me. Ed nods his head viciously, picking us both up as squeezing us hard.

"Forever and ever and ever and ever-"

**End flashback**

"Eddy, are you there?" Edd asks over the line.

"Yea Double D I'm here." I mutter quietly. This was enough of a surprise to knock the viciousness out of my normal voice. I could never stay mad at Edd or Ed for long, so I had to leave them behind. I hear Double D chuckle.

"No one has called me that in a long time Eddy." He says and I smile. "I am sorry to bother you however. There is a crisis, and I am afraid… I need your help Eddy." I frown, he sounds really upset, and this is unusual, especially for the new Double D.

"What is going on D?" I ask, and he explains everything, of course I get pissed when I hear Kevin's part in this, but Double D's voice, he loves the kid you can tell. He never would have called me otherwise.

"Is there.. Can you help me?" He finishes, there is a hint of vulnerability in his voice, and he sounds defeated. Sounds just like the Double D I grew up with, the fragile one. I start to think. If Kevin was taken, the guy might not have taken his phone away.

"Have you tried calling his phone?" I ask.

"No, I didn't want to risk Trey picking up." He replies. I grab my other phone.

"Look, I got some contacts. I'm going to make a few calls, just sit tight and do not hang up. I'll be right back." I say and put him on mute. I call a few of my "friends" and finally get one who might be able to track the phone. "Hey D, what's the number to Kevin's phone?" I ask and he gives it, and I relay it to my friend. He tells me he will call me back and so now I just have to wait for that. "Hey D, where are you at right now? Like street address?" I ask, and he tells me with confusion.

"Why do you want to know?" He asks, and I tell him to hold on. I call my driver, giving him the address and tell him to pick D up.

"I'm sending my driver if this guy is as crazy as you say, I am not letting you go in alone. No arguments" I finish when I hear him growl. "You asked for my help and so I am going to help you. I got a guy tracing his phone. We will find your boy, DD. I promise." I finish as I hear a slight whimper. After Double D turned into a total asshole, for a whole year I waited for him to go back to Double D. But he never did, he was.. It was heart breaking to see him change like that, and there was nothing I could do. After our final fight, not yelling but actual fist throwing, he ended with a black eye, and I with a broken nose he told me I didn't know him that I will never know him and to leave. And so I did. I left and never went back. That was the last thing said.

"Thank you Eddy, I know I do not deserve-" He says, but I cut him off.

"No, we promised. It's just your turn for help. And I am here. Like I promised I would be." I say and then my other phone rings. "Hold on D, it's my guy." I say and mute him.

"What did you find?" I demand.

"Well the kid's phone is either off or broke. But I did some searching on the other kid and his GPS was turned on. They are approximately at this address, as of right now." He says, giving me the address and I hang up.

"Alright Double D, I got an address, are you in the car?"

"Yea he picked me up while you were on the other phone." He replies.

"Alright." I mute him again and call my driver. "Come get me, we will be leaving again."

"Right sir."

"Alright Edd, the driver is going to pick me up, and we will go get him."

"Thanks Eddy… really i…." He just stops, and I hear him choke. I let him do what he needs.

**Kevins POV**

I have been slowly slipping in and out of consciousness. Finally I feel myself wake up, and before I open my eyes, or even move, I listen around. I don't hear anything, and so I wiggle my fingers and notice my hands are free, I slowly open my eyes and see the ceiling, looking around I notice I am in a room. It looks like a little boys room, light blue walls, a desk with a chair and the bed being the only form of furniture. I sit up and see the door. I move my legs to swing of the bed when I see that I am chained to the bedpost. I curse and try to remember what is going…. Shit Trey! My mom and dad are they…. The door swings open.

"Hey Pipsqueak, I brought you some food. I hope you like bologna sandwiches and chicken noodle soup." He says carrying in a tray of food. I swallow nervously and nod my head. He sets the tray down on the desk and walks over to the bed. I scoot back as far as possible and he sighs, sitting down. "Look, I know this isn't ideal, but it had to be done. I… well this whole fucked up situation…" he pauses looking away from me and then looking back. "I may have done it all wrong, but in the end I have you. Soon we will be out of this piss poor town, and we can start our own lives." He smiles. "Together"

"W-where are my p-parents?" I ask quietly. He frowns.

"I heard what you said," he says looking down again. "I knew it would break your heart if they died, so I just knocked your dad out. He will be fine. Now, you need to eat." He says getting up and bringing me the food and setting it down in front of me. "This isn't perfect, but it will do for now Pipsqueak. We won't be here long" he says and then leaves the room again. I sigh, hearing my stomach growl at the food, I am starving and so I guess I have no choice but to eat it. While eating I remember Edd. Is he ok? Did he ever wake up? Will I ever see him again?

I feel the tears start to prick my eyes. 'I know my parents are ok. He said they were, he seemed sincere.. But Edd. I don't know anything and this whole ordeal? Why didn't I just give in at the party? I should have, then I wouldn't have to deal with all this! My parents would be fine. Edd would still be awake and..' Finally the tears fall and I start sobbing. 'I should have dealt with this shit. I should have dealt with the pain and everything so they are ok. The only people I love got hurt and here I am.' I look up at Trey coming in the room again. He comes over to me and tries to hug me, but I scoot back again. Obvious fear in my eyes.

"Shhh" he cooed, rather gently. "It will be alright Pipsqueak. I won't let nothing happen to you. I promise. Shhh." He says grabbing me and setting me on his lap, rocking me on the bed. He is much gentler than I would have thought he would be. I sit still, mostly out of fear but also comfort. This is nice. It actually is, and it just feels pleasant to be held, especially when feeling so helpless. I think about being held like this by Edd, but I doubt, even if I ever see him again that he would ever be so kind. Even on our… fuck it, it was a date, and we both know it. On our date he was calmer than I've seen him, he even smiled, but he was still cold Eddward. Thinking of Edd made me nuzzle into Treys chest. I look up, and Trey is smiling down at me.

"See, everything will be ok now, I am here for you, and I'll always be here." He says and continues to rock me. I figure it is this, or he kills me, so I stay as calm as I can and just sit in his lap like a child. I am so much smaller than him.

"T-trey?" I ask quietly.

"Yes Pipsqueak?" I hate that nickname.

"Um… wont your like, p-parents worry if you d-don't come h-home?" I ask. He stills and gets a hard look on his face. I flinch thinking he is mad at me for asking and he looks back down at me, cooing me to calm me.

"Don't worry babe, my parents are not an issue anymore." He says, and I jerk my head up.

"Why not?" I ask stupidly, but he just smiles down at me.

"They are dead, Pipsqueak." I still. Did… what… he must have noticed my look and chuckled. "My mother died during child birth." He says. And I nod.

"And your father?" I ask. He gets a cold look in his face. This is a terrifying look, he looks ready to kill someone…..Or already has. The pure hatred..

"That bastard won't ever bother us again neither." He says and stands up, laying me down. "You need some sleep Pipsqueak. Relax, cuz it's going to be a tiresome week." He says and leaves. I get the strange feeling that boy is capable of more than I thought…

**Eddward's POV**

My parents died. No one but those in the cul-de-sac know. It was a cold night. My parents were slowly being able to come home more often and have been trying for a few months now. They were supposed to be at my math meet. I had been waiting for them, I kept looking in the audience for them, but only Eddy and Ed were there for me. My parents promised they would show, and they never broke a promise. I waited and waited and finally I won the meet, and they still were not here.

"Son, these officers need to speak with you." My math coach says, and I nod, he leads me over to two police officers waiting for me on the sidelines. They tell me that my parents have been in a fatal accident. They lost control of their vehicle on icy roads and passed away. I didn't listen to anymore as I took off to the only place I could think of to go that no one would ever look for me of all people. The locker room. There are no teams here this late at night, and it was supposed to be empty. So I cry. I cry more than I have ever cried before and as I am crying I decide not to be the weakling anymore. I hardened my heart, turning me into the cold person I am now. While I am crying the locker door opens, and Kevin comes in. He is still shorter because we are only kids at the time, and he starts to talk to me.

"What's wrong dweeb? Did you lose or something?" I look up at him with the coldest eyes I can manage. I feel the anger build up.

"No, you pathetic imbecilic I did not fucking lose. Unlike you, I know my abilities and use them to full potential. Unlike the worthless Neanderthal you are, I want to make a difference in the future. I am suffering you ignoramus! And unlike a one shot wonder, who's only ability is to catch a fucking ball someone throws, I might actually matter someday! You? In a few years you will graduate and no one here will remember you. You will make less of an impact upon this world that a flee dying on a dogs ass! Now do yourself a fucking favor and leave me the hell alone!" I scream at him, panting as I shove him out of my way and storm out of the locker room.

What I say must have made an impact because he stops playing sports, and because he wasn't exercising as much, or eating the foods to bulk up, he did not grow any higher, and he starts to study. He actually starts to pay attention in school, while I revert away from my friends, Ed becomes a loner and Eddy leaves, I guess to the city to become a successful rich guy. I feel guilty because I know I pushed them away but.. After my parents died there was no more room for feelings.

That is until Kevin, the new Kevin, comes around and admits his stupid feelings for me. Everything ever said to me, anyone who said what they said, it never mattered, if it was mean if it was nice, it didn't matter. That night, those three words Kevin uttered had a larger effect on me than all the things anyone has said to me before. These three words actually broke through my shields. The shields I have perfected over the years. He shattered them, enough that I actually started crying for the first time since that night I got the news. And now I have realized something else on this drive to Eddy's home, to save Kevin…

I loved him too.


	10. Chapter 10

**So this chapter jumps POV a lot so.. sorry. I just kinda wanted to cover everything so that it didn't look like people were just pulling shit out of there butt…..**

**Chapter 10**

**Eddy's POV **

I get the call saying Double D is almost here. I had been doing research, and though I am not scared I am a bit worried that going in head first is a bad idea. However, we have no other choice right now. I've already got the blue prints of the supposed house he is in. I grab my gun because you never know when you are going to need it…

**Eddward's POV**

Waiting in the car when Eddy gets in. I haven't seen him in so terribly long, and I actually smile. He looks good. He has grown a lot and is the same height as me, or even taller. He's got spiked blue hair and looks stunning in a classic gangster pinstripe suit. He looks over at me and gives me a shy smile.

"You look good D." He says, and I chuckle.

"Like wise. You surely have grown." I reply and he gives me his trademark smirk before frowning. He hands me something, and I look at it dumbstruck. It's a switchblade. I pop it open and then close it before trying to hand it back.

"I don't need thi-"I start but he stops me, shaking his head and pushing the knife back to me.

"You don't understand D, I was watching the news. They found Treys father. He was killed, stabbed once and then got his head beat in. Pretty gruesome I guess. I made some more calls and got the lab report. The stabbing wouldn't have killed him, but the kid actually beat the skull till it collapsed, crushing the brain. This kid is dangerous. You need a weapon." He finished, and I sat there stupidly before beginning to panic. If he could do that…. To his own father? Someone you are supposed to love. Hell someone who is supposed to love you more than anything, then what could he do to my pumpkin? I grip the knife in my hand, staring at the window before turning to Eddy.

"We need a plan." He smirks.

"Way ahead of you."

**Kevin's POV**

I wake up to a gentle shaking of my shoulder. I groan groggily and move closer to the warmth before I realize there shouldn't be anyone here I jerk up and hop against the wall, smacking my head. I groan again and rub the small bump on my head. Opening my eyes I see Trey looking at me with concern, I give him a weak smile.

"You alright Pipsqueak?" He asks reaching for my hand, but I pull it up to my head to look like it is busy. I nod my head with a fake smile.

"Yea I'm fine. Why did u wake me?" I ask trying to be nice. He motions for me to lay down and I do hesitantly. He slides an arm over me scooting me closer, and my heart starts to race. I don't know what he has in mind, but there is only so much I can take. I don't want him to touch me. I want Eddward's touch. I miss Eddward.. Will I ever see him again?

"Pipsqueak are you listening?" He asks, and I focus back on him.

"S-sorry I'm still kinda tired. What did you say?" He sighs.

"I was saying that I want you. Now" he says sliding his hand from my chest down towards my crotch. I grab his hand and try to stop it, but it grips my crotch. I feel tears prick my eyes, and I shake my head.

"No, no no no nononono…. I-I-I was th-thinking s-something" I start but he moves his hands to unbutton my pants, but I randomly scream out. "IM A VIRGIN!" I scream and start bawling. I know I'm not actually a virgin, but I was hoping to catch him off guard… which I did. He stopped his ministrations to pull me into a hug. I continued to cry on his shoulder while he coos me to calm down.

"What were you thinking babe?" He asks, and I think of something quick.

"I-I w-was just th-thinking that I-I'd to know m-more about you and h-have our….my first time b-be special." I say and he nods his head thoughtfully before giving me a genuine smile.

"Your right Pipsqueak. No matter how much I want to rush this, I want our first time special to. Not it this shit house with no romances." He says and kisses my forehead. I try to distract him some more.

"Tell me about your life, please. I wanna know everything about you!" I squeak out. He pauses and backs away, staring at the wall with a cynical look on his face. Shit

"My life is a sad story to tell Pipsqueak. I doubt you want to hear it." He finally said looking into my eyes and at that moment I might have understood why everything that had happened with me and him and Edd…. Happened… because of the look in his eyes. They held such sorrow that I didn't even want him to remember that shit anymore . No one should go through that shit. Damn my compassion… But I needed to know.

"Please?" I begged and he stared at me awhile before finally nodding. He starts to tell his story. About his abusive father and, remembering the little psychology I know, I can see how his personality and everything fits in all together. Let him talk until he falls silent, ending at the night at the party. I can fill in the blanks from there, but then he says something that sent chills in my bones.

"And then I killed him." He looked at me and smiled. "And now here we are." I stare at him, terrified.

"Do y-you mean k-killed hy-hy-hypothetically?" I ask, and he laughs.

"No silly. Like actually. Just before I went to your house to pick you up. It felt amazing, to actually get him back for once… for everything he has done…" he says with a far off look and then looks back to me, smiling. He leans over about to kiss me when there is a noise. It sounds like pounding and Trey jerks up. "Stay here and be quiet Pipsqueak. This is kinda a bad neighborhood, and I don't want you to get hurt k?" He asks looking at me. I nod my head and he leaves out the door, shutting it quietly. I wait a few minutes before standing up and going to the door. I peek outside, but I don't see much. It's just like a normal house. I'm about to step back inside when I hear my name.

"Kevin? Kevin!" Is being yelled/whispered by someone.

"Yea?" I ask to the abandoned house. I hear footsteps coming towards me and then Eddy pops around the corner, and holy shit did he get tall.

"There ya are kid. Been lookin for ya. Where is the other boy?" Eddy asks, coming closer and grabbing my arm.

"H-he heard a noise and left to see what it was." I say and look up at him. "What are you doing here?" He must have heard the accusation in my voice and chuckled.

"Your boyfriend called me. He's really worried about ya kid. We-"

"He's not my boyfriend," I said and looked at the ground. The tears in my eyes start to build as I think that he is ok, and he called Eddy… I thought he hated Eddy. But at least Edd is ok.. For now.

"Meh, whatever, anyway we split up. I took back door he took the front. We have to find him and get outa here without getting caught… think you could do that kid?" I nod my head and follow him quietly. This must be a massive house because we wander around and get lost a few times. I question Eddy to pass the time.

"Why did Edd call you? No offence, but I thought you hated each other. And how did you find me?" I ask, and he smirked.

"I got some guys who know some stuff and helped me find ya, as for Edd. Well he was pretty down, and yea we haven't talked in years, but friends are always there for friends." He says with finality. I nod my head. I know I would do anything for Nazz or Nat. Shit! I totally forgot about them (some friend I am). They are going to be so pissed…. Then again it's not like I could have just told them. 'Oh by the way, I'm being kidnapped by a fucking murderer! Just thought I'd let you guys know so you don't hate me!' shit Nazz is going to complain for days.' I'm lost on this thought when Eddy pushes me against the wall. Immediately I look up at him, and he is giving me a suspicious/angry face.

"What do you want from Edd?" He asks, and I look at him confused and scared.

"W-what d-do you m-mean." I say trembling. Utterly confused.

"I want to know if you actually like him, or if you are using him and about to get him hurt for what he has done to you. If that is the case then rest assured I will not hesitate to make your life a living hell." He says pushing me harder against the wall. I steel myself giving him a dirty look.

"Yes I fucking love him! I don't know how and I don't fucking know why but I fell. Hard. I honestly have never felt so strong about anything ever. But the need right now to get to him to keep him safe is quickly catching up to that, so we need to move! Now!" I say but stay still, I'm no match against Eddy.

"You really love him?" He asks skeptically but backs away a little. I feel my eyes start to tear up.

"This is my whole fault he's it in this mess. Because I loved him and told him… and then he started acting weird and Trey took him as a challenge and now.. Now…" I start sobbing quietly. Eddy looks at me awkwardly, and I try to calm down.

"Don't worry kid. I gave D a weapon. He can handle himself. Let's go find him" he says, and I wipe my face clean following him as he walks away. We hear noises like foot step, and I start to panic. What if we run into Trey first? I just wanna get out of here…. I wanna see if my mom and dad are alright… I want to finish school and go to college and….. Edd…

"I love him.." I whisper, and Eddy stops. He looks at me and hands me a handkerchief. I realize I'm crying again and wipe the tears off my eyes. I chuckle. "Sorry this is all emotional and I'm breaking…."

"Its kool kid. I understand. Let's go find Double D and get outa here so you can tell that to his face hm?" I nod, and we continue. I don't know how big this fucking house is but it's like we are lost. We go down some stairs and through a door into a room. At one side of the room, there is Trey. He looks angry, and he hasn't even noticed us. The room is large and empty, no furniture of any kind, looks like no one has been in it for some time because it is dusty all over. About ten feet from Trey stands Edd. They are both in the same stance, fist clenched, feet spread out, and angry. You can feel the tension, the rage, in the room. I look to Edd and see him smirk, I glance to Trey who just scowls. Eddy places his hand on my back and I squeak, causing them both to turn to us.

**Ok so the ending kinda sucks… hard but im going to try to make the next scene all epic and shit… so… hope you like this and cya soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Edd's POV**

"Pipsqueak, baby, what are you doing here?" Trey asks, and I notice his facial features shift from the furious face to a concerned face, which only proves to fuel my anger more, causing me to growl.

"There is one thing immensely valuable thing that you need to learn about me you ignorant fool, and that is that I don't like anyone to touch what. Is. Mine. And Kevin. Is. MINE!" I scream, and Trey looks back at me violently, complete wrath in his face.

"No, he's mine!" Trey grunts out and charges at me. I flick open the pocket knife, taking no chances with this guy and before he gets to me I roll out of the way, dodging him and then standing back up while he turns around. He reminds me of a bull. He comes at me, but this time I try to slash at him with my knife and am rewarded with a scrape to his shoulder but take a devastating blow to my gut in exchange for it. My insides feel like they just got hit by a steam roller at this point, but I move back a bit avoiding the following swing of his fist and catch his hand with my knife but once more its little more than a cut across his hand.

We keep exchanging blows back and forth. Though I have the knife, I'm not scoring any solid cuts whereas each time I'm hit I want to throw up from it. Finally, I take a gamble and instead of slashing, I attempt to stab him with my blade. The blade sinks into his shoulder a good few inches, but I'm rewarded with a powerful blow to my chin that knocks me flat onto the ground. Kevin squeaks suddenly and I turn my swirling head towards him for a second which is just enough time for Trey to pull the knife out of his shoulder and kneels down over me with the knife aimed down at me.

**Kevin's POV**

I watch as they fight, Eddy holding me still so I can't run out there. I don't know what I would do if I made it out there… but I can't just sit here. And as Trey pins Edd I could see that Edd did not stand a chance. Edd is fast, his skill is agility, but Trey… he is brute force to the max. There is no way that Edd can win, and as I see them struggle with the knife, Trey trying to stab Edd in the chest and Edd holding his wrist to stop him. I do the only thing I think would work.

"Stop… b-baby… it's okay." I choke out, ripping out of Eddy's arms and taking a step towards Trey. He is looking at me now. "Trey, it's okay, they will leave us alone. We can go anywhere you want, right now. Come on. They are not worth this." I do my best not to look at Edd because I know what I am about to say is going to hurt him if he even cares about me a little. "I just wanted to see how much you… loved me. I just… used him… to" I pause. This is so hard for me to say. I've slowly taken a few steps closer and I'm about four feet from them, and I fall to my knees. "To get to you."

I watch as Trey looks at me, I do my best to avoid looking at Edd, but I slip and collide eyes with him. He looks like he used to, like the original Double D. The hurt…. I turn my eyes away and back to Trey, I feel my body trembling, my hand noticeably as I reach out to Trey.

"Just for-forget about him. H-he is… not worth it anymore… please just, let's leave. Together. Just you and me… against the world….b-b-babe." I choke out the affectionate term like I might puke and I think I might. But I will do anything to keep Edd safe. Even if that means putting my life in the hands of this crazy man. Trey continues to look at me and then smiles. He looks down to Edd with a wretched grin, letting go of the knife and kidney punching Edd, leaving him incapacitated. Trey grabs the knife, sheathing it, and then starts to crawl to me. I feel the tears sliding down my face and hope he takes them as me being happy to go, not the truth.

"Shhh its okay." He coos at me and kneels in front of me, cupping my face. "You know I love you, it's only two more people and then we can be together. No one will bother us. It will-"

"No, Trey you can't hurt him. Please just… please let's just go now. Come on." I say and stand grabbing his arm and trying to pull him up. He looks at me strangely before getting a dangerous look in his eye.

"Why do you care about him if you just used him?" Trey asks and I still.

"I-I just d-don't want any th-th-thing to happen to y-you… in the pro-process. I mean Fuck Trey" I say getting a quick burst of anger. "I'm coming with you. Willingly! You have already admitted to killing someone, you tied and beat my parents, and kidnapped me! Who in their right minds would agree to go with you? If they didn't lo….." I start, but I can't even spit it out. I grab his head and push it into my stomach, like a hug. I meet Edd's eyes. The pain there is unbearable. I stare him in the eyes projecting my next words out to him. "I know deep in my heart that I love you. I've never felt this way about anyone. And I would give up everything I have ever known… to keep you safe. Even if that means losing you." Edd seems to have caught that I was talking to him because I saw one tear fall off his beautiful face and it makes me smile. I use this smile to peer down at Trey, and as he looks up at me I see him crying.

"I've never known love Pipsqueak…" he says and stands, grasping my hand. "We will go. But first." He says turning around, I hear a click and see a flash of light come from his hand shine off the florescent lights above. He takes a quick step forward before a loud 'pop' is sounded off and he falls to the ground. I stand there, stunned, not understanding what has happened. Trey is knocked out, from the fall, but I see blood running from his leg, down to a puddle in the ground. I look over to Eddy who has his hands at his side, but there is a gun in his hand, I don't know what kind but just a hand gun. I look over to Edd and I run over to him, falling to my knees.

"I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry.." I choke out and start crying. I lean my hands over him, but I'm scared to touch him, so I just wrap them around myself. Eddy walks over and squats down next to Edd.

"You okay?" He ask, and Edd nods his head he moves to stand and I just stay kneeling there trying to breath as my body convulses through my cries.

"Come on pumpkin, let's go." Edd says and I shake my head, falling back on my butt and scooting away.

"I c-cant. I h-have to g-go with him. I won't l-let him h-hurt you. Get o-out while you c-can. GO!" I finish and start to crawl to Trey, but Edd grabs my arm, effectively stopping me as he squats by me.

"We don't have to worry about him Pumpkin. The police will take care of him. It's over now." Edd says, and I shake my head. I tackle him a little and he falls, I have my hands wrapped around his body, and I cry into his chest. When I can finally breathe I finally say what I want to.

"I-l love y-you so much. Y-you don't understand. I-I didn't m-mean it r-really! I just wanted him t-to not h-hurt you. I lied.. P-please for-forgive me! I love you Eddward… I'm s-sorry… so sorry.." He pulls me by the hair and places a demanding kiss on my wet lips. He pulls back and gives me a genuine smile.

"Kevin. I know. But risking yourself was not what I came here to have accomplished, I did not risk my life only for you to put yours in danger. Do you understand why I came here tonight Pumpkin?" Edd asks and I look him in the eyes, shaking my head.

"Um, because you don't like p-people touching your p-property…." I say looking back to the ground. I feel stupid. Utterly stupid for falling for someone who won't even like me back.

"No, Kevin." He says and places his finger under my chin to raise my tear streaked face back up to look into my eyes. "Kevin. I love you."

**Edd's POV**

I've never felt so many emotions in my life as I did when Kevin was speaking. The utter betrayal, hatred, anguish and pain I felt as he said he used me absolutely overtook every single thing in my life. But as he looked to me and spoke with the same pain and agony that I felt, pouring his heart out to me, and I knew he directed it to me because the way his eyes locked on mine, and held me there, almost immobile and in that moment everything around us faded until he finished. But would never let him risk his life, not to save me, I would do everything I could. Desperate I was trying to crawl to him till Trey stood back up.

It all happened so fast that I didn't realize Trey was on the ground all I knew was Kevin was beside me, and he was ok. I knew now was the time to tell Kevin how I genuinely felt. But I couldn't get it in with Kevin apologizing for something he had no control in.

"Kevin. I love you." I finally said. And again, in that moment it was like I reverted back to the old Eddward, to Double D. The cold heartless Eddward was replaced with an anxious, nervous and overwhelmed Double D, and I couldn't help but anticipate what Kevin would do or say.

"W-w-what?" He says, mouth wide open and utter shock plastered on his face. I smile, it is genuine, and I lift my finger again to close his mouth before I kiss his lips. It is a soft, sweet kiss. Very gentle in nature and everything I felt about him I pushed into that kiss. I backed up just enough to stop the kiss but to still have my lips brush his as I spoke.

"I love you, Pumpkin."

**Alright so… im going to apologize that it took so long to do this chapter. I was anxious.. and life lol you know. But there should only be maby one or two chapters left after this. I honestly did not mean to make this story so dramatic when I first though of it… but I liked where it ended up so im happy with it. And thanks everyone for joining me on this roller coaster ride. Feel free to tell me what you think or whatever. Enjoy!**


End file.
